


Secrets of the Blue

by brooklynjbbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hawaii, M/M, Magic, Merman Bucky, Merman!Bucky, Mythology - Freeform, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Urban Fantasy, forgive me', h2o au, i get my shit together around chapter 4, merman, this shit is corny as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynjbbarnes/pseuds/brooklynjbbarnes
Summary: Bucky was born on the water. Every cell in his body is drawn to it. He needs to be in it. Yet, he has to pretend to be afraid of it. Nobody can know his secret, a secret that’s been kept for hundreds of generations. Bucky is a merman. Not just any merman, he was royalty, part of a long line of descendants from Poseidon himself.





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole first chapter is a fucking mess, I suck at exposition. It gets better I promise!!

Bucky was born on the water. Every cell in his body is drawn to it. He needs to be in it. Yet, he has to pretend to be afraid of it. Nobody can know his secret, a secret that’s been kept for hundreds of generations. Bucky is a merman. Not just any merman, he was royalty, part of a long line of descendants from Poseidon himself.

Nobody knows, nobody can know, not even Steve, Bucky’s life long best friend. So, he puts on a front, his phobia of water, stemmed from a childhood trauma, a boat accident that never happened. That’s because as soon as Bucky is submerged in water, he sprouts a tail.

Bucky has lived on land for his whole life, his mom fell in love with a human, and gave up her claim to the throne to raise a family on land. Winnie Barnes was a beautiful and ethereal woman, and Bucky’s father, George Barnes was a rugged Hawaiian surfer. The Barnes’ live their life like any other human family, his dad a teacher and his mom owns a boutique. 

 

\---

Bucky met Steve Rogers when he was 6 years old.

_He was sitting on the beach, near his elementary school. The entire 1 st grade was on a field trip, they went down the ocean to look at the tide pools and the coral reefs. Near the end of the field trip, the teachers allowed the children to play in the ocean, it was a particularly mild day and the waves weren’t too big. Bucky sat on the shore alone, the hot sun beating down own his face, he yearned to be in the water with the other kids. The vibrant blue waters were calling his name. _

_Suddenly, he hears the familiar sound of a Gameboy powering up. He turns his head, and in the shade of the trees, there is a small and scrawny blonde boy with glasses far too big for his face, engrossed in a videogame. Interested Bucky gets up and moves towards the boy with apprehension, he’d never seen the boy before yet there he sits in a Rainbow Cove Elementary field trip shirt. Bucky sits down next to the boy, the kid acknowledges him with a puzzled look, but then goes back to paying his game._

_“Hi, I’m Bucky,” Bucky interrupts the silence._

_“Steve,” the kid grumbles._

_“Steve? What you playin’?” Bucky asked curiously, Steve looks at him with a hint of anger and annoyance. Bucky’s confused, he’s just trying to be nice to the kid._

_“Look, Bucky. I don’t have any lunch money to give you so I’m gonna save you the effort of beating it out of me,” Bucky’s taken a back, is Steve used to getting bullied?_

_“No, I already ate. I was just seeing what you were playin is all.” Bucky mumbles getting up to leave the kid obviously doesn’t want any company._

_“No, Bucky wait, I’m sorry, I’m just used to people pickin’ on me. I’m playing the new Pokémon,” Steve responded, Bucky sat back down and peaked over Steve’s shoulder to watch him play. “So, why aren’t you in the water with the other kids?” Steve asked._

_“I was in a boat accident when I was younger, the water kinda freaks me out now,” Bucky confides. “Why aren’t you in the water Steve?”_

_“I don’t know how to swim. Plus, I can’t get my hearing aid wet” Steve answered, moving his head showing the contraption over his ear. Bucky and Steve talked the rest of the trip, and even sat next to each other on the bus back. After that they were inseparable._

\---

Being a 16-year-old boy was hard enough as it is but being a 16-year-old boy while hiding a huge ass secret, well that was challenging, but Bucky managed. Ever since he can remember, Bucky was told he wasn’t allowed to shift around any human except his dad.

With the territory of leading a double life, comes going to school sometimes twice a day. Bucky goes to regular human high school every week day, then he goes to his magic tutor every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. It’s a lot to juggle, but his mom didn’t want to let him fall behind if he ever did choose to live his life in Atlantis.

Bucky and his mom travel to Atlantis pretty frequently, usually to fulfill any royal duties and visit with Bucky’s grandparents. Bucky even spent a whole summer there when he was 14 shadowing his grandfather, he even met his first boyfriend there, a handsome merman named Alexander. Alexander and Bucky called it quits when Bucky went back on land, but they kept in touch as friends.

In Atlantis being gay or anything but straight isn’t a big deal, like at all. Needless to say, Bucky was shocked when he received backlash from his peers after he came out in 9th grade. When Bucky came home crying and upset his dad, like always, was there with a wise word and a documentary about the ocean.

“At least now you know which friendships are worth putting effort into maintaining” George told him, while Bucky laid with his head on the father’s lap, his dad stroking his hair. “What did Steve say?” George asked.

“He was cool with it, Steve would never leave me” Bucky responded.

“No, no he wouldn’t” George agreed.

 

\---

 

Currently, Bucky sat in the back of his World History class dozing off to the sounds of a documentary of the Byzantine Empire. He had been up the night before perfecting a healing incantation for his tutor. Bucky sat there, drool running down his forearm as Steve tried to get his attention.

“Buck, Buck” Steve whispered. Bucky’s head shot up and he wiped the drool from his mouth. The documentary had ended, and they had the rest of the class to themselves.

“Attractive” Natasha commented turned around facing him from the desk in front. Bucky shared this class with his two best friends Steve and Natasha.

“Sorry, I was up late last night” Bucky responded slightly embarrassed.

“Doing what? You have the most boring life ever,” Natasha commented popping her gum and filing down her nails like the bad bitch she was.

“What do most teenage boys do when they stay up late Nat?” he asked hoping she’d answer her own question. She stared at him for a second, with her frighteningly good poker face. Then realization hit her face.

“Playing Fortnite,” she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Yes, Nat I was playing Fortnite,” Bucky responded concealing a grin.

“You boys and your videogames, they rot your brain and let’s be honest James you don’t really have many brain cells to spare,” Natasha quipped. Bucky feigned offense.

“It’s not our fault your parents are weird, and you guys don’t have a TV” Steve replied in Bucky’s defense.

“That was 4 years ago when we moved here! We have a TV now, we even have two. My parents can’t get enough of Stranger Things, watching all the things they missed while stuck behind the Iron Curtain” Natasha exclaimed. Natasha and her family had moved from Russia to Hawaii when Nat was in 7th grade, Bucky knows many languages due to his royal obligations, Russian being one of them, so he and Nat hit it off.

“Whatever, Buck and I are going to the movies tonight. Want to come?” Steve asked her.

“No thanks, I’m going cave diving with Clint” Natasha said, Bucky looked at her eyes wide. He acted like he was afraid for her, it helped with the illusion of his Bathophobia. “Don’t have an aneurism James, we’re not all weirdos with an irrational fear of water” Steve laughed.

“I was traumatized as a child!” Bucky whined.

“Yeah well you live in Hawaii with a fear of water, I think that’s a little ironic” Nat commented.

The bell rung out, and the three of them packed up and left the room. Once in the hall, they all went their separate ways.

“See you at lunch!” Bucky called out to them.

 

\---

 

Lunch, Bucky’s favorite part of the school day. Except on fish stick Friday’s, it’s hard watching people eat animals Bucky can talk to. Luckily, today was a Thursday, and Bucky sat at his usual table outside in the Courtyard with Steve, Natasha, Nat’s boyfriend Clint, and Sam. All the friends in their group with the same lunch period.

“So, Nat was telling us you’re going cave diving tonight” Steve addressed Clint.

“Yeah, we’re going with my older brother and a few of his college buddies who own a diving business” Clint replied.

“Sounds like a good time” Sam commented passive aggressively.

“Sam, I was only allowed to invite one friend, and I’d rather see Nat in a swimsuit than you” Nat scoffed.

“Plus, I’m your girlfriend so you are more loyal to me”

“You know what they say, bros before hoes” Sam replied. Nat threw a fry at him.

“I would watch your mouth before you say something you’re going to regret” Nat countered. Sam glared at her.

“It’s okay Samuel, my brother is throwing a party with his frat at a beach house on Saturday night, you all can come if you want” Clint offered. Bucky stared at him, a college party as sophomores, Bucky wasn’t to sure about it.

“Really? Are you sure they would want us there?” Steve asked what was on everyone’s mind.

“Yeah, they don’t care as long as you don’t act weird or anything” Clint replied, he was the most laid-back person Bucky knew.

“Sounds fun actually,” Bucky said.

“Just so you know Buck Buck, it’s kinda a pool party, do you think you’d be okay?” Clint asked, Bucky really appreciated his concern.

“Yeah as long as I don’t have to get in the pool” Bucky told him.

“Ok legit, I’ll text you guys the details” Clint said while him and Nat got up left the table.

“Wow” Sam told Bucky and Steve, “a real-life college party”.

“I know I’m kinda nervous” Bucky giggled.

“I can’ wait” Steve added.

 

\---

When Saturday rolled around Steve called Bucky. Bucky picked up the phone. 

“Hey Steve” he greeted laying in his bed.

“Bucky,” Steve whined. “I’m having a crisis” Bucky rolled his eyes at Steve’s drama.

“What, Steve?” Bucky replied not taking his friend’s plight seriously.

“I can’t find anything to wear, none of my clothes fit me anymore” Steve responded.

“Yeah that tends to happen when you grow 5 inches and gain 30lbs in less than a year, Steve,” Steve had gone through a massive growth spurt during the summer, shooting up from 5’6 to 5’11, he also went from 130lbs to 160lbs, he was still a little scrawny, but his growth was impressive. He was only 3 inches shorter than Bucky, but far less muscular however.

“Can I borrow some clothes?” Steve asked.

“Yes, Steve, just come over a little early and we’ll pick something out” Bucky answered.

“Thank, God” Steve sighed dramatically.

“Don’t worry your pretty little mind, I’ll make you look hot or at least hotter than you already are” Bucky replied flirtatiously. Bucky knew Steve was straight, but that never stopped Bucky from flirting with his long-time crush.

“Buck” Steve responded like he always did to Bucky’s flirting, saying his name with an unidentified emotion that made Bucky’s heart sink.

“See you in a few hours Steve, Love ya bye” Bucky said clutching his phone to his chest grinning like an idiot.

 

\---

 

In preparation for the party, Bucky decide to stretch his fins and take a bath. He had about 3 hours until 8, so he was going to enjoy his time in the bath.

He filled up his tub with warm water and poured the bucket of sea salt his mom kept under the sink into the bath. He climbed in and soon felt the euphoric tingle of the shift take over his body. He legs soon transformed into an eruption of silver and blue scales, his caudal fin hanging over the side of the tub. Bucky sighed contently.

He sang some of the new incantations he learned and played with the water. Literally, played with it, he has the ability to control it, so he made cute little pictures and patterns in the air with the water. He turned on the radio and listened to his favorite band as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

His peace was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the hall, Bucky assumed it was his mom, so he ignored it. Somebody knocked on the door.

“Bucky, can I come in?” it was Steve.

“Hold on a second I’m naked” Bucky yelled panicking he flopped out of the bath getting water everywhere. He scrambled over to the dry side of the bathroom, he tried drying his tale as fast as he could.

“Ok Buck, I’m coming in now” Steve called out, Bucky’s heart started racing before he could call out ‘Steve No!’ it was too late the door was open and Steve was staring at him.

“Um, Buck” Steve stared perplexed, “Why are you sitting naked on your bathroom floor”. Bucky looked down at his legs, his very naked, human legs. He wanted to scream with joy.

“I slipped on a puddle of water” he replied smiling sweetly.

Steve laughed.“Oh Buck, Are you okay?" Steve looked at him earnestly. Bucky really did love this kid.

“No, it’s okay, I’m okay, I'm good” Bucky replied sheepishly looking deep into Steve’s eyes. Steve stared back it was passionate stare to say the least, but Steve looked away and couldn’t seem to look at Bucky anymore.

“Um. I’ll meet you in your room “Steve said walking out of the bathroom. Bucky breathed a sigh of relief. That was way to close for comfort.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

To say that Bucky was a little shaken up would be an understatement. His heart was racing and hands shaking. Steve almost saw him shifted. His biggest secret almost blown because he forgot to lock the bathroom door. Bucky felt stupid. Steve was so comfortable around him that he thought he could barge in on Bucky in the bathroom. It was Bucky’s fault, he let Steve into his life in this capacity.

Bucky was unstable getting up of the bathroom floor, he looked at himself in the mirror. His turquoise eyes were red rimmed Bucky hadn’t realized he was crying, his long wavy brown hair that came just below his ears was tangled. He grabbed his mom hair dryer and combed out his hair. He ran his hands through his locks, he was ready to face Steve.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and silently walked down the hall into his room. Steve was sprawled out nonchalantly across Bucky’s bed.

“Hey Steve”

“Hey, Buck, are you okay? I’m sorry I barged in on you like that” Steve apologized big blue puppy dog eyes staring up at Bucky. It was impossible to be mad at him.

“It’s fine” Bucky said, he wasn’t fine. “How did you get in anyway? My parents aren’t home”.

“The spare key under the mat, I assumed it would be okay” Steve explained, he was a little too cool with situation.

“Well it’s not okay Steve” Bucky snapped, he was shaken up. He didn't want to have to confront Steve. 

“What?” Steve remarked with a look of confusion. “If this about the whole naked thing, this is not the first time I’ve seen you naked. And trust me you have nothing to be embarrassed about”

“It’s not about the nudity, it’s about privacy okay, we need to establish more boundaries” Bucky tried to explain calmly but he had an edge to his voice that Steve had detected.

“Bucky, I feel like you’re not telling me the whole story, is there something else I need to know?” Steve asked searching Bucky’s eyes for any give away.

“Steve it’s just...” Bucky couldn’t find the words, “can you just knock next time”

“Yeah Bucky I can do that” Steve agreed, small hints of resentment present in his voice. 

“Alright then let’s just forget about it and find you something to wear” Bucky said rummaging through his closet. But Steve didn’t forget.

\---

 

Steve and Bucky arrived at the party a little after eight. Bucky could already hear the bumping of the music and the splashing in the pool, it was overwhelming. The only thing calming him down was the calm salty ocean breeze that made his skin tingle in anticipation for the shift. _Maybe later tonight,_ he thought to himself. As they waked closer to the action, Bucky was excited. A college party as 10th graders is kind of a big deal.

They spotted Clint, Natasha, and Sam sitting by the pool on the deck chairs chatting. Natasha spotted them and waved.

“Hey guys” Clint greeted pulling them in for a bro hug. “Here let me show you around”. Clint pointed to a table of food alcohol, “the big bro says we have to stick to beer, we’re not allowed to drink any of the hard stuff” Bucky wasn’t worried alcohol didn’t affect him anyway. “We have a pool and two hot tubs for those of you who are swimming and the bathrooms are through that door, that’s about it. Have fun” Clint said spotting a friend of his and leaving Bucky, Steve, and Sam behind.

Bucky grabbed a beer, and both Steve and Sam stuck with water.

“My mom would kill me if came home drunk” Sam had said.

“Same here” Steve remarked, and boy was he right. Sarah Rogers was the definition of a bad ass, she was an army doctor for 2 tours, before getting stationed in Hawaii to do medical research for the military after Steve’s dad, an Airforce Pilot, had died.

“My parents aren’t home” Bucky said.

“Yeah, where are they?” Steve asked.

“At a retail convention for my mom’s store” which was code for ‘visiting Atlantis’.

 

\---

 

Bucky switched to water after his 5th beer with no buzz, they were basically just empty calories at this point and were giving him the serious burps. Steve and Sam were off finding Clint and Natasha, and Bucky was laid across a deck chair scrolling through his phone. A girl caught his attention, a blonde girl in a black bikini. She was making her way over to him.

“Hey, can I sit?” she asked she clearly had a little too much drink.

“It’s a free country” Bucky muttered not really wanting the attention. She sat down anyway, a little too close for comfort. She rested her hands on Bucky’s shoulders.

“Your eyes are so pretty” she slurred giggling.

“Thanks” Bucky said shifting awkwardly in his seat. Bucky turned his head to see Sam, Clint, Steve, and Natasha sniggering and watching from 10 feet away.

“Do you wanna kiss me?” she laughed resting her head on Bucky’s shoulders.

“Not really”

“Why not?” she slapped Bucky playfully.

“You’ve had a little too much to drink, I think it’d be wrong for me to take advantage of you like that” Bucky tried to explain without telling her his sexuality.

“I am not drunk” she said, “See I can even do this”, she attempted to touch her nose with her finger, but ended up poking herself in the cheek.

“Also, I’m gay” Bucky finally went to his default answer when girls try to hit on him. He was apprehensive to out himself to a party of frat boys, the most homophobic yet homoerotic culture ever.

The girl beamed, “Can we be friends?” she asked.

“Why?” Buck asked expectantly.

“I’ve always wanted a gay best friend” she lamented.

“I guess, I mean I really need more straight friends” Bucky told her.

“Really?” she asked earnestly.

“No, because I don’t befriend people just because of their sexuality” Bucky snapped, and dislodged the girl’s hands from his shoulders and stormed off.

“Asshole!” she called back, Bucky rolled his eyes. Straight white girls am I right?

“What was that about?” Natasha asked sipping on a beer.

“She said I had pretty eyes and wanted kiss me” Bucky explained.

“I think your eyes are freaky, but that’s just me” Nat commented.

“What did you tell her” Steve asked.

“That I’m gay, and they she asked me to be her gay best friend, so I told her she shouldn’t befriend people because of their sexuality and then she called me an asshole” Bucky recalled.

Steve nostrils flared in anger and annoyance, “I should say something” Steve ranted, “I mean some people are so disrespectful” he continued.

“Woah there Hercules” Clint said grabbing Steve by the shoulders, “I don’t think she’s worth the time”

“I don’t care, it’s just rude!” Steve said pushing up his sleeves to his elbows. What he always did before a fight and then stormed off in the blonde’s direction.

“Don’t be a hero Steve!” Natasha called out.

Sam and Bucky followed Steve, “Oh boy I gotta get this on video” Sam said whipping out his phone.

Steve marched up to the girl with a stubborn ferocity that even made little Steve intimidating, he pushed up his glasses and started lecturing her on how she’s Bucky’s sexuality does not make him an object and etcetera. To say the least, the girl was unimpressed.

“It’s not my fault the hottest guy at this party is a fucking faggot” she replied. Steve’s face turned red with anger.

“Oh shit” Sam whispers, they watch Steve as clenches and unclenches his fists. Steve would never hit a girl, but Bucky never seen him come this close. Steve collected himself and took a few deep breaths.  

“I think my point has been proven, and I know I’m the better person in this situation, so I suggest you just leave us alone” Steve said with refrain but an air of passionate righteousness that only Steve can possess.

The girl is so belligerent she pushes Steve, a little close to the pool. Bucky gasps. Steve has hearing aid in and is still not a strong swimmer.

Bucky does something he’s not proud of. He uses his powers to manipulate the water and create a slippery patch right where the girl is standing. She steps backwards and Bucky watches in slow motion as she slips into the pool. She hits the water with a big splash, and Steve looks relieved. He looked back at Bucky, and Bucky just shrugs.

 

\---

 

Bucky, Steve, Sam, Clint, and Natasha were standing round the food, Bucky picking at a bowl of Doritos.

“Hey, do you guys wanna jump in the hot tub?” Clint asked.

“I’m down” Sam and Natasha had said. Bucky looked at Steve expectantly, he usually would sit out with Bucky when his friends went in the water. However, Steve’s gaze couldn’t reach his eyes.

“Yeah, I’ll get in, as long as I don’t get my hearing aid wet” Steve said. Bucky’s never felt more betrayed by something as trivial as Steve getting in hot tub, but there’s layers to this situation that Bucky just doesn’t want to peel back.

“Um, I’m good I’ll just stay here” Bucky said, his usual answer.

“Why don’t you come in Bucky?” Steve piped up. Bucky was confused.

“You know why Steve” Bucky said on edge. Sam, Clint, and Natasha were watching the interaction intently.

“Actually, I don’t” Steve said smugly. What has gotten into him?

“What are you talking about Steve?” Bucky was concerned.

“You took a bath today Bucky, a hot tub isn’t that different from a bath, and according to you, you take baths all the time” Sam, Clint, and Natasha’s eyes grew wide.

“This is different” Bucky whispered.

“No, it’s really not” Steve replied.

 “You know I have phobia and—”

“You know what Bucky, I don’t think your phobia is as bad as you say it is” Steve told him. Bucky’s heart began to race in anger. What was going on?

“Do you not trust me Steve?” Bucky whined. “I mean I’m your best friend” Bucky felt the hot sting of tears behind his eyes. Steve stared at him for a long time face unreadable, his arms were crossed. Sam, Natasha, and Clint were looking at each other they were as confused as Bucky was.

“That’s exactly what someone who was lying to someone would say” Steve commented, “You know what I think, you like the attention, I mean you were four years old when the boat accident happened how traumatized can one be!” Steve yelled, Bucky’s tears started to fall.

“Steve, you know that’s not true” Bucky pleaded.

“Do I? I’ve felt this way for a while now” Steve said. “Sam, Nat, and Clint agree with me” Bucky turned to them and they couldn’t meet his eyes, so it was true.

“You know what, fuck you guys” Bucky said. “You can find your own way home” Bucky directed to Steve.

He stormed off, to the soft sound of Natasha’s “Bucky, wait!”. He went to the only place that would make him feel better, the ocean. He stripped out of all his clothes and hid them in the dunes. He ran into the water and dived in. His mind in a state of bliss as he began to shift, he took a deep breath and the subtle gills on the side of his rib cage expanded and he started to breathe.

He swam for a few miles and in the distance, he saw his home, his true home. The portal to the lost city of Atlantis.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some parts are in Steve's POV.

A common myth about the city of Atlantis is that it is underwater. Bucky can tell you as Crown Prince of Atlantis this is not true, the bustling kingdom is spread over 20 square miles of open ocean only accessible by strategically placed portals all over the human world. A slight majority of kingdom is above water with busy city streets and eclectic shops, merpeople are half human after all they can thrive on land as well as the water, the other half is a unique underwater culture with beautiful creatures and nature’s most magnificent creations.

For Bucky seeing the golden palace in the distance brings warmth to his heart, it’s his second home. At the moment it feels like his only home.  He swims harder and faster the closer he gets to the palace, only minutes away from the comfort of his mother. He’s crying, if you can even he cry underwater. He feels a rush of relief as he steps onto the sandy beaches of Atlantis, his fins shifting into legs. He grabbed a pair of shorts from a clothesline and began the journey to the castle. 

It was early morning in Atlantis, the sun was beginning to rise over the ocean. People were just waking up, so the streets were relatively empty. Bucky walked along the pavement holding back tears, waving at few loose stragglers that had woken up before the sun.  He admired the architecture of the city, it looked like it was taken right out of ancient Greece, which coincidentally enough is when it was built. The sandy stonework was a sight for sore eyes, the human world just didn’t compare.

He reached the gates of his family’s castle right before the city became too crowded. The guards spotted him in the distance and began raising the gates.

“Your Highness” the one guard acknowledged Bucky and bowed.

“Prince James, we were not expecting you this weekend” the other one mentioned.

“It wasn’t planned, I just really need to see my parents” Bucky said voice cracking with emotion.

“Is everything okay sir?” the second guard questioned concern clear in his eyes.

“It’s personal, don’t worry about it.” Bucky reassured him.

“Very well, have a good day Prince James” he said, and Bucky walked through the gate into the palace.

“Thanks, I’ll try!” Bucky turned around and called over his shoulders.

\---

 

Bucky found his mom, dad, and grandfather in the garden. His mom and grandpa drinking their usual kelp blend tea and his dad sticking to coffee. His grandfather was the first to spot him.

“Oh, my grandson! James, what a pleasant surprise” he greeted, with teeth shining through his long white beard, his crown perched on his head. His mom turned around shock clouding her features, Bucky wasn’t supposed to be here. His father met his grey-blue eyes met his with a look of concern.

“Bucky what’s wrong?” his mom asked, she always knew hen Bucky was hurting. Bucky could contain his emotions anymore and just let out a muffled sob. His mom was on her feet, and soon had her arm wrapped around Bucky pulling him into her arms. Bucky sobbed letting out his anger and fear about losing Steve. He buried his face in his mom’s long wavy chocolate hair, not unlike his own. She rubbed his back and kept repeating that whatever it was “he would be okay” and “they would figure it out”.

After a couple minutes Bucky began to calm down and his mom put him in the chair next to his father. Bucky sat down and put his head in his hands, his dad placed a comforting hand on his shoulders.

“What has got you troubled James?” his grandfather asked perplexed. Both his mother and father looked at him with worry.

“Steve and I got into a fight” he sniffled.

“What?” his father inquired.

“We got into a fight at a party because I wouldn’t get into the hot tub” he explained. His father ran his hand through his scruffy salt and pepper hair and gave a pointed look at his mom.

“George, we talked about this the answer is no” his mom said to his dad, if looks could kill.

“Talked about what?” Bucky asked, assessing the tension between his parents and oddly enough his grandfather. His grandfather looked deep in thought.

“Don’t worry about it right now” his dad replied. Bucky trusted his parents, if they didn’t want him to know now he didn’t need to know, but if it was mentioned again he would ask.

“What exactly did Steve say?” his mom asked.

“He told me he thought I used my ‘phobia of water’ to get attention. He almost caught me in the bath yesterday afternoon. He told me if I can take baths I can get in the hot tub because its basically the same thing” Bucky explained, “I think he’s been skeptical a long time and yesterday it all came out”.

“Is this Steve your lover?” his grandfather asked.

“No” Bucky gave him a sad smile.

“But you want him to be?” his grandfather inferred. Bucky nodded.

“I have a lot to think over, if you will excuse me” his grandfather stood up suddenly. Sauntering out of the garden. His parents gave each other a look, it had something to do with what his mom had mentioned earlier.

\---

 

Bucky still talked to ex-boyfriend Alexander and anytime Bucky was in Atlantis they would meet up. Alexander was a handsome merman with sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, he was older than Bucky, but age was relative in Atlantis. His grandfather was 2500 years old and he knew his mom was reaching 500. Bucky had a long life span ahead of him.

Bucky met Alexander in his room at the castle. His room was big and spacious, it was underwater, almost like a submarine. It had windows that showed him the water, he had couches and shelves of hundreds of books. Alexander was sprawled out on his bed when Bucky entered the room.

“Hey gorgeous” Alex greeted looking at Bucky eyes lust-filled. Bucky grinned back, biting his lip. Don’t be mistaken, Bucky is not a virgin, that ship sailed the summer before his freshman year. Alex was his first time. Though they couldn’t work out as a romantic couple. They had a relationship that was almost completely sexual in nature. Some would call it “friends with benefits”.

“Hi Alex” Bucky responded, his voice laced with emotion. He sat down next to Alex, snuggling into his side.

“What’s wrong baby?” Alex asked caressing his cheek. 

“Steve and I are fighting” Bucky answered knowing Alex didn’t really care for Steve. Alex sighed and began rubbing his hand up and down Bucky’s inner thigh.

“I’m gonna make you forget about that twink,” he leaned in and whispered. The distraction was welcome.

\---

 

Steve had always been understanding of Bucky’s phobia of water and even though he thought it was irrational he kept that to himself. But now standing here after Bucky ran off, he felt like a bottomless pit of guilt. They all had their secrets, Bucky had every right to keep his as much as Steve, and Steve had a big secret. Steve was bisexual, the first time he felt in type of attraction to men was when he saw Bucky shirtless in 8th grade. Over the years Steve found himself falling in love with the boy he called his best friend. And  now? Steve might’ve ruined any chance of having even a friendly relationship with Bucky.

Steve plopped down on the deck chair and put his head in his hands. “What did I do?” he muttered to himself.

“Hey man are you okay?” Sam asked crouching down to meet Steve’s eyes.

“I don’t know” he said wiping away a singular tear. “We’ve never fought before”. Steve moved over so Nat could sit next to him.

“I’m not gonna lie Steve, what you said was pretty harsh” Nat revealed, looking at him was some a sort of angry yet sympathetic look. “You have to remember I was Bucky’s friend first, and I don’t know if he’s gonna be able to forgive you. You know as well as I do that his phobia is something he doesn’t take lightly, and you marginalizing that traumatic experience was not cool. I really think you need to apologize”

“I know” Steve agreed, “Will you guys help me find him?” They all nodded in agreement.

\---

 

Steve collapsed in the sand dramatically, he’d been looking for Bucky with Sam for ages. Bucky’s car was still here, where could he be? Steve felt himself start to become emotional, what if Steve upset Bucky so bad that he did something rash and was in danger? It would be Steve’s fault. His phone began to ring it was Natasha.

“Please tell me you found him” he said picking up the phone.

“No, but I found something you might want to see” she sounded worried. Steve’s heart began to race.

“Where are you guys?” Steve asked frantically, Sam looked at him with confusion.

“The dunes at the end of North Street” she replied. They were close. Steve started running.

“Steve, did they find him?” Sam panted struggling to keep up with Steve.

“No, but Nat sounded worried.” Steve called over his shoulder.

“Oh, for the love of god” Sam replied falling a little farther back behind Steve.

Steve reached Natasha in a little under a minute.

“That was fast” she commented. Steve glared at her, it was not the time for jokes.

“What did you find?” Steve asked seriously. Nat held up a crumpled T-shirt and pair of jeans, they were Bucky’s.

“Those are Bucky’s” Steve replied almost robotically he couldn’t believe what he was seeing, an intense feeling of dread washed over him. Was Bucky in trouble? Natasha wore the same look as Steve, Clint and Sam looked at each other worry present in their eyes.

“We already talked to my brother, he’s asking around to see if anyone saw Bucky” Clint mentioned.

“Have you tried calling him?” Nat asked.

“Of course. I’ve called him like 50 times, Sam has too” Steve responded.

“Ok” Nat said trying to calm herself down, “let me try, maybe he’ll wanna talk to me” she picked up her phone in her trembling hands. She brought up his contact and pressed call. The faint sound of buzzing was heard, and everyone jumped, Steve had a false sense of hope until Clint picked up Bucky’s jeans. He had left his phone in the pocket.

 “Oh god” Steve cried hand flying over his mouth, he was having a panic attack. His palms were sweating, and he was hyperventilating. Sam placed his hands on Steve’s shoulders in an attempt to calm him down.

“Ok Steve, calm down man, breathe with me, in and out, in and out” Sam modeled for Steve. Steve’s breaths became deeper as he calmed down. “Why don’t you give you give me your phone and I’ll call Bucky’s mom” Sam said calmly, his eyes telling a different story. Steve handed over his phone, Sam dialed Winnie Barnes number and it rang and rang and rang. She picked up.

“Hello Steve?” she answered.

“Hi Mrs. Barnes, this is Steve’s friend Sam” Sam introduced himself, Steve felt a smidge of reassurance.

“Hi Sam, not to sound rude or anything but what is this reason for your call?” Winnie asked skeptically.

“Bucky and Steve got into a fight tonight, Bucky ran off and we’re worried about him” Sam stated, Steve held his breath in anticipation for her reaction.

“Oh, well he’s with us right now, he came to the convention downtown. He was very upset” Steve breathed out a sigh of relief, yet things still didn’t add up. Steve could tell Sam felt the same.

“Mrs. Barnes, Bucky left his phone and his clothes on the beach and his car is still by the house” Sam told her. Winnie sighed.

“I know he showed up in a cab” she responded, though Steve felt that wasn’t likely. “As for the clothes thing, James will just have to explain that to you himself he showed up here fully clothed.”

“Okay thanks, Mrs. Barnes, please let Bucky know Steve wants to talk to him” Sam told her, and he hung up the phone. Steve felt better, but things still weren’t adding up.

“Yo Clint!” all four of them heard in the distance. It was Clint’s brother Barney. He was approaching the four of them with a friend in tow.

“Barney what is it?” Natasha asked.

“Todd here says he saw your friend” all eyes travelled to Todd.

“Yeah about an hour ago I saw a naked dude run across the beach and jump into the water” Steve couldn’t believe his ears.

“That can’t be him what did he look like?” Steve asked distraught.

“Ear-length wavy brown hair, tan skin, and nice bod” Todd replied. “He was the one who turned down Elizabeth earlier because he was gay”

“That’s gotta be him” Clint said. Steve ears were ringing in anger not only did Bucky lie to him but Winnie too. He would get to the bottom of this.

\---

 

Alexander pulled himself off Bucky, they were a sweaty mess of limbs. Bucky snuggled up to Alexander’s side as they lazily kissed. There was a soft knock on the door.

“Just a minute!” Bucky called out as he pulled his underwear over his naked legs. Alexander pulled the blankets up to cover his body, Bucky opened the door.

It was an aid to his grandfather, a lovely young woman and one of Bucky’s childhood friends Teresa.

“Sorry” Teresa blushed at Bucky’s nearly naked form, “your grandfather has requested your presence in his quarters” she informed him with a smile.

“Ok, tell him I’ll be right there” Bucky replied. Teresa left to deliver the message. Bucky got dressed, kissed Alex goodbye, and made his way to his grandfather.

“James!” his grandfather, King Atlas exclaimed. If Santa Claus was an ancient fish king that would be his grandfather.

“Hey Gramps” he smiled, his grandfather was sat on his throne. Bucky took a place on the steps next to it.

“You seem to be in better spirits” his grandfather observed looking down at him.

“Yeah, I was hanging out with Alexander” Bucky admitted blushing.

“Hanging out” his grandfather did the air quotes with his fingers. “mhmmmm”

“Granpa!” Bucky acted shocked. “You did not just mhmmm me!”

“But I did young prince, don’t make me tell Alexander Pierce Sr. about your relationship with his son. That man is positively evil” his grandfather commented.

“Tell me about” Bucky’s heard many stories about how much of a raging prick Alexander Pierce was.  His grandfather laughed, and then his expression turned serious.

“Though I could talk about how much I hate that man for hours, I asked you here today to grant you my permission” his grandfather said not further elaborating.

“Permission for what?” Bucky asked.

“George had brought to my attention how much your secret can sometimes strain your relationship with Steve, and by all measures this Steve is the best relationship you have outside your parents of course. I don’t dare jeopardize it, so I give you my permission to tell Steve everything, about merpeople and Atlantis and that you are royalty” His grandfather revealed. Bucky’s never smiled brighter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, I’ve had a crazy couple of weeks!!

Steve was angry. He sat in Sam’s car, the air was silent and tension-filled. Bucky had been lying to Steve for a long time. The longer he thought about it, the angrier he became.

  
“Steve, man, are you okay?” Sam asked glancing over at him with worried eyes. Hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

  
“I never want to talk to him again” Steve muttered, staring out the window at the city as they drove.

  
“I think you should wait until you know the full story” Sam said, he was far too wise for his age. But that’s why Steve appreciated Sam so much.

  
Steve leaned back in the passenger side of Steve’s car and sighed. “He’s been lying to us Sam” Steve argued, “I really don’t care what he has to say”.

  
“I don’t know about you man but I’m really curious as to why he made up something like this” Sam commented, eyes fixed on the road as he drove.

  
“Attention. Pity. I don’t fucking know it doesn’t make any sense” Steve said biting the edges of fingernails, a nervous habit.

  
“He obviously has a reason. I think you should find out before you throw away ten years of friendship” Sam sighed, looking at Steve and hoping his powers in persuasion were working.

. “You’re also going to have to talk to him when he comes to get his clothes and phone,” Sam said pointing to Bucky’s belongings in grocery bag on Steve’s lap.

  
Steve glared at him. “Or I could just leave them with you?” he challenged.

  
“You could,” Sam agreed. “But deep down I think you need a reason to talk to him” Sam said.

  
“You should be a therapist” Steve said, shrinking farther down into his seat, arms crossed over his chest. Sam was right, Steve needed to talk to Bucky. He needed closure.  
   
\---  
Steve arrived home 15 minutes after his midnight curfew. His mother was a scary woman, and he was hoping not completely unreasonable. He found her sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the TV. And with the eyes on the back of her head, a trait that most mothers seem to have, she turned around to face Steve. She gave him a sharp look, her blonde hair tied into a messy bun and blue eyes narrowed with age.

  
“You’re cutting it close kid” Sarah reprimanded with a stern voice, that only someone with years of military training could possess. Although, with one look at Steve her maternal instincts took over, she knew something was wrong. “Stevie, is everything okay?” she questioned worriedly.

  
Steve shook his head and fought back the urge to cry. Sarah patted the seat next to her and Steve collapsed on the spot. “I’m late because I had to get a ride home with Sam. Bucky and I had a fight,” Steve admitted with a sigh. He was bitter.

  
Sarah gave him an assessing look. “What about?” she asked pulling him into her muscular arms for some much-needed comfort.

  
“His water phobia, I told him I thought he was doing it for attention. I regretted it as soon as it happened, but he’d already stormed off,” Steve explained to his mom about the clothes, his conversation with Winnie, and the witness saying they saw Bucky jump in the water.

  
“That is odd, although I trust Winnie enough to not be that concerned, but-” Sarah said, deep in thought. Steve eyed her hoping she’d continue her thought. She didn’t.

  
“Ma, I don’t know what to do, there’s something he’s no telling me”

  
“I think that you and Bucky need to work this out for yourselves,” Sarah suggested.

“Communicate about what happened, and if he doesn’t trust you enough to tell you. Is he really your best friend?”

  
Steve had a lot to think about.  
\---  
Bucky was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. He was finally allowed to share a major part of his life with Steve, and he was practically counting down the hours until he was in Hawaii again. He couldn’t wait until he could bring Steve to Atlantis.

  
He found his parents in the library, his dad was grading papers and his mom was reading yellow-paged books from when she was young. Bucky snuck up on his dad from behind and gave him a big hug, it was his dad’s idea after all.

  
His dad laughed, “Hey, Buck what’s up?” Bucky took a spot next to his dad.

  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you” Bucky chanted, a huge smile had taken over his face.

.  
“What for?” he dad asked smiling yet perplexed.

  
“Grandpa just told me I have permission to tell Steve everything, about this place, that I’m a merman, literally everything,” Bucky glanced at his mom, her face depicted mixed emotions happiness and worry.

  
“He’s never given permission for that before” she admitted, “I had to go behind his back to tell your father,” she chuckled. “This is really special James” his mom added and edge to her voice.

  
“Well, I guess he can tell how much I care about Steve” Bucky beamed.

  
His mom looked skeptical, “I don’t know baby, I think there’s some other things at play here” she finally revealed. Bucky was confused.

  
“Should I not tell Steve,” he asked, he cared about his mother opinion. Her lips were pursed in thought.

  
“No, go ahead tell Steve it won’t hurt anything” she told him honestly. “I’m just concerned this is more of a political move than love for his grandson.”

  
“Winnie your being paranoid” George pipped up from his spot at the table.

  
“There’s a lot you don’t know about George,” Winnie snapped, “I’ve dealt with the politics of humans and merpeople a lot longer than you’ve been alive, I’d say my suspicions are pretty valid” Winnie finished with a patronizingly calm disposition.  George faded away into the papers he was grading trying to not to upset his wife any further. Bucky still a lot to learn about his kingdom.  
\---  
   
The night before Bucky returned to Oahu, he spent the night with Alexander. The energy was different that night, Bucky’s mind was on Steve. Alexander picked up on the distraction.

  
“James are you alright?” Alexander asked sincerity in his icy blue eyes, sandy blond hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. Bucky wrapped himself in the silky white sheets thick brows furrowed.

  
Bucky leaned in and giggled, “Can you keep a secret?” he asked cheekily. Alexander looked at him lust-filled, he liked when Bucky was playful.

  
“Yes, I promise” he whispered. Bucky settled into his arms and smiled so big he put his hands over his face.

  
“My grandfather told me I can tell Steve about this place” Bucky revealed, a tension filled the room that Bucky didn’t expect. Bucky looked up at Alexander, his face was clouded with emotion. He scooted away from Bucky. His face was hard, he looked pissed, like Bucky told him he just kicked his puppy. “Alex?” Bucky questioned, rage flashed in his eyes and he stood up abruptly.

  
“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” Alexander muttered pacing the room is his underwear. Bucky felt scared, uneasy, his heartbeat spiked ever so slightly.

  
“Alex, what is it?” Bucky asked frantically eyes strategically followed Alex around the room.  
“I Have to go” he said, breaking out of his stupor.

  
Bucky sprang out of bed and stood in front of the door, arms crossed across his chest. “Not until you tell me what’s going on?” Alexander was pulling on his clothes.

  
Alexander reached Bucky, “move” he growled.

  
“No”

  
“You little—“ Alexander held back breath coming out slow and shallow. He was calming down, the flames in his eyes were being extinguished. “Bucky, will you please move?” Alexander asked charisma on display, almost like a cult leader.

  
“Not until you tell me what’s going on”. Bucky’s ultimatum did not sit well with Alexander, he growled his eyes were an inferno with rage. He shoved Bucky into the wall, and slammed the door open. Alexander left, Bucky sat on the floor of his bed room tears stinging his eyes. He hoped he never saw Alexander Pierce Jr. again.  
\---  
   
Sunday night, Steve was doing homework when there was a knock on his door. Bucky stood at the door, hands in his pocket looking down at his feet. Steve stared at him stubborn anger in his eyes. Bucky coughed awkwardly.  
“Nat, told me you had my stuff,” Bucky grumbled nervous energy palpable. Steve slammed the door, and retrieved Bucky’s things. He opened the door as Bucky began to walk away. Bucky looked at Steve sadness apparent in his eyes. He turned to face Steve, and Steve shoved his clothes at him phone still in the pocket. He was slamming the door again, when Bucky stopped the it with his hand.

  
“Steve wait! I think it’s time that I finally be honest with you” Bucky had Steve’s full attention.  
   
\---  
The car was filled with nervous tension, Bucky drummed his fingers on the steering wheel to a shitty pop song on the radio. Steve couldn’t sit still, his leg shaking in anticipation. The sun was setting on a beautiful Hawaiian day, an eerily calm setting for such an intense atmosphere.

  
“Are we almost there?” Steve asked breaking the awkwardness of the silence, and the first words he’s spoken to Bucky since their fight.  
“Yes, ten more minutes” Bucky replied as he made a turn onto a secluded road that would take them to the coast.

  
“Looks were heading straight for the ocean, which weird for someone who claims he’s afraid of water” Steve said bitterly, shooting Bucky a smug look from across the car. His face was illuminated by the pinks and oranges of the sky.

  
“You’re right Steve, I’m not afraid of water” Bucky teased, choosing not to further elaborate to keep Steve on edge.  
Steve’s eye grew wide, “I knew it! James Buchanan Barnes I’m so mad at you!” Steve yelled, voice cracking, “you lied to me for so long” Steve said putting his head in his hands.

  
Bucky’s heart broke, he completely violated Steve’s trust, he needed to save this friendship. “Can you please just listen to my explanation before you jump to conclusions.”

  
Steve took a deep breath in and ran his hand through his hair, “ok”.  
\---  
They stood at the edge of the jungle, which would live to a cave where most of Bucky’s tutoring took place. Steve stood arms crossed, unreadable expression across his face, “what are we doing here?”

  
“Just follow me” Bucky said stepping forward hoping Steve would trail behind him. If it weren’t for the crunch of sticks under Steve’s feet, Bucky wouldn’t have known that Steve was behind him.

  
Bucky reached the cave a few steps before Steve, the darkness was intimidating, but Bucky took a step forward. Steve grabbed his shoulder with a bony hand, “wait, is it safe?” Steve asked eyes wide, mind racing.

  
“Yes” Bucky assured, and grabbed Steve’s hand and dragged him forward. The darkness of the cave was soon illuminated by the blue shades of light reflecting off the water, the sound of water hitting rock rung through the cave. Bucky’s nerves were electrified.

  
“Buck” Steve whispered, looking into Bucky’s eyes, “your eyes, they’re glowing”. Bucky smiled, his eyes glowed in dark water in order to help him see. Never on land though, unless he was extremely close to the water. Bucky didn’t respond to Steve, he just pulled him to the edge of the water. “What is going on?” Steve asked almost hysterically.

  
Bucky took in a shaky deep breath, “There’s a part of my life that I’ve been hiding from you since we met, ever since I can remember I’ve been told I wasn’t allowed to tell anybody about this part of my life. That it could endanger me, my family, and my people” Bucky started, Steve looked up at him completely engaged, Bucky’s heart beating faster.

  
“I’m gonna sound completely crazy, but I’m a direct descendent of Poseidon, and the crown prince of the lost city of Atlantis. When I get into waist deep water I sprout a tail, so I created a fear, hoping nobody would ever find out. This night of our fight I travelled to Atlantis and my grandfather, the king, granted me permission to tell you. I couldn’t lose you, I love you too much”.

  
Steve had a pitying look on his face, “Bucky, either you’ve gone crazy or you believe I’m actually fucking stupid”

  
Bucky just smiled back, “I had a feeling you’d say that”. Bucky quickly shed his clothes and jumped into the water.

  
“Buck-“ Steve shouted, but his face fell and eyes grew wide as he watched Bucky’s legs fuse together into a silvery blue fish tail. “Holy Shit” Steve commented smiling, it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter might be a little short, my computer is broken I usually make each chapter 2000 words. But I had to type this chapter in the notes of my phone, enjoy!!

Steve sat at the edge of the pool, staring at Bucky. Bucky was smiling up at him, elbows propped up on the ground and his head in his hands. His tail was moving fluidly through the water as he tried to stay above the surface. It created a beautiful illusion as the moonlight from above reflected off of its scales, enchanting colors of blue and silver.

“Like what you see Stevie?” Bucky asked cheekily, grinning widely.

Steve was at a loss for words, still having trouble trying to wrap his brain around the fact that his best friend was a magical under water sea creature. He was having a hard time sorting through his emotions, he stared blankly at Bucky.

“Steve? Are you okay” Bucky asked concern clear in voice.

“Um— I’m sorry, it’s just I’ve been such a dick to you recent, and if I would’ve known— Buck, why didn’t you tell me?” Steve asked, he was guilty for the way he treated Bucky on Saturday.

Bucky started at Steve adoringly, and sighed like a love sick puppy, “I don’t blame you for reacting the way you did, I probably deserved it. I’ve been really shady the past couple days. And as for why I didn’t tell you, in my kingdom, it is against the law to tell any humans about the existence of merpeople. My grandfather, however, is king and made an exception for you”.

Steve was intrigued by the whole idea of the kingdom of Atlantis and Bucky as a prince. “So this whole prince thing, are you gonna become king someday?”

“I’m next in line for the throne yes, but my grandfather has been king for almost fifteen-hundred years so I don’t think the baton will be passed anytime soon” Bucky replied. Steve’s mouth fell open with wonder, 1500 years, he shouldn’t be surprised but he is. Bucky read Steve’s expression and laughed, “merpeople have a long life span Steve, my mom was born in 1512”.

“How old are you?” Steve was baffled, he would’ve guessed Winnie Barnes was in her mid-30s not her 500s.

“Relax, Steve. I’m really 16, my dad is a human so he’s really 37” Steve felt a little bit of relief at that.

“This is crazy, I’m going crazy. This is a hallucination” Steve felt manic, the initial shock of it all was wearing off. There was no way Bucky was a merman.

Bucky watched Steve carefully, “Come in the water, and you’ll see just how real I am”.

Steve’s heart was racing, “I can’t, I can— my hearing aid will get wet” Steve finally got the words out.

“I’ll make sure it doesn’t get wet” Bucky promised grabbing Steve’s fore arm and slowly dragging him into the water, catching him by his waist.

The feeling of Bucky’s strong arms wrapped around his waist brought Steve back down to earth. He looked deeply into Bucky’s eyes and admired how they glowed in the darkness of the cave. “You’re beautiful” Steve spoke before the statement fully entered his brain.

Bucky smiled at him, a warm enchanting smile that made Steve’s insides feel like goop. Steve can now see why merpeople have a reputation for being impossible to resist. Steve wanted kiss Bucky, but he held himself back, he needed to get something off his chest first.

“Can I tell you something Buck?” Steve asked timidly, Buck looked at him warmly and nodded. Steve felt at a loss for words, he rested his hands on Bucky’s shoulders, Bucky’s grip still on his waist.

“What’s on your mind Steve?” Bucky asked encouragingly.

“Uhhh, I’ve wanted to share this with you for a while but I didn’t know how you’d react. I — oh my god” Steve took a deep breath and composed himself, “Bucky I think I’m bisexual and I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you”.

Bucky stares at Steve with a blank expression and Steve’s heart broke a little bit. Of course his feelings wouldn’t be reciprocated, Bucky probably had a line of hot merboyfriends waiting for him back in Atlantis. Steve felt himself pushing away from Bucky trying to escape the humiliation when Bucky grabs his face forcefully and pulls him in for a kiss. Steve freezes for a second not used to the sensation of someone’s warm lips on his his. Then he lets go, as they find a rhythm in the kiss that sends spark into the air. Steve let’s go of all the anxiety of coming out and all the self doubt that’s he bottled up since the discovery of his love for Bucky.

They pulled apart after about 30 seconds, Steve felt Bucky’s tail wrap around his legs pulling their bodies closer. “I never thought the would happen” Steve grinned.

“I did tell you I love you right before I jumped in the water, remember” Bucky pointed out, brushing damp pieces of hair from Steve’s face.

“I thought you meant platonic love, not love love” Steve giggled, all his wildest fantasies coming true and then some.

“Love, Love what are we Steve 12?” Bucky laughed.

“You know what I mean jerk”

“Punk”.

  
—-

Bucky answered every question Steve had on the way back to his house. Some of them were funny, others were embarrassing, and some were serious. Bucky was happy to answer, the overwhelming love he felt for Steve was at the forefront of his mind.

Steve fell quiet after the last question he had asked, Bucky were you born with a tale?, Steve had asked. He informed that he was not, but also told him the hilarious story of the first time he shifted as a baby and scared the shit out of his dad.

“I had a fifty/fifty chance of becoming a merman when I was born” Bucky mentioned.   
Steve looked deep in thought, he was contemplating something. He looked at Bucky with what could only be described as love.

“Bucky what are we?” he said breaking his silence. Bucky looked at him confused, “are we boyfriends or what?” Steve clarified.

Bucky smiled, “boyfriends we are boyfriends”.

Steve’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, “okay” he breathed.

—-

It was late when Bucky arrived home, he was greeted by his dad sitting on the couch engrossed in a a documentary about sharks. Bucky was beaming, his dad picked up on that.

“So I guess telling Steve went well?” he asked smile on in his face. Bucky let out a dreamy sigh as he plopped down on the couch next to his dad.

“So much better than I expected” Bucky confessed smiling like a big idiot.

“What did he say?”

“Well he was shocked at first and thought he was hallucinating—“ Bucky laughed at the memory, “I told him to get in the water with me, and he kinda sorta professed his love for me and now we’re dating”

“Well it’s about damn time!” his dad exclaimed. “You two have been tip toeing around your feelings for each other since you were thirteen” Bucky looked at his dad like he grew a second head.

“No way you knew” Bucky challenged.

“You weren’t exactly subtle about it son”

“Oh my god” Bucky whined.

“Hey Winnie!” his dad called.

“What?!” his mom yelled back.

“Come here!” Bucky’s mom emerged from her bedroom dark locks wrapped in a towel in her pajamas.

“Oh Bucky” his mom greeted smiling, “I didn’t know you were home”.

“Tell her about Steve” Bucky’s dad piped up.

“Oh yes do tell me about Steve” his mom encouraged.

“He took it well and we’re dating now”

His mom actually squealed, “Jesus Christ finally!” she kissed his cheek. “I’m so happy for you”

“Mom” Bucky groaned, “this is the most embarrassing moment of my life” Bucky griped.

“We’re your parents it’s our job” his dad joked.

—-

Monday was torturous for Bucky, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Steve. Their friends didn’t know yet and they were waiting to tell them at lunch when they were all together. They sat in World History in silence, Natasha was studying their behavior closely.

“You aren’t still mad at each other right?” she asked.

“Nope I’m not mad if Steve’s not mad” Bucky responded.

“I’m not mad” Steve said crossing his arms over chest.

“Somethings going on” Natasha continued.

“Nope nothing” Bucky said bluntly.

“Okay” she said slightly high pitched, she didn’t believe them.

Lunch came around and Bucky felt his nerves build up, he knew his friends would be happy for them. He was nervous about the rest of the school, Bucky received a fair amount of backlash when he came out last year, he didn’t want Steve going through the same thing.

Steve and Bucky walked together side by side, he wished they could hold hands. They sat down at their lunch table, Clint, Sam, and Nat all eyeing them closely.

“So, you two made up?” Clint asked breaking the awkward tension.

“Yeah,” Steve smiled looking at Bucky, “we have something to tell you guys” he continued.

Sam looked at them carefully, “what is it?”

Steve was the first to talk, “first things first, I want to let you guys know that I identify as bisexual”.

They all smiled brightly, “I’m so proud of you Steve!” Nat exclaimed while Clint gave him a high five.

“That’s not all” Bucky cut in, “Steve and I are together, um we’re boyfriends” Bucky said smiling brightly at Steve.

“Are you serious?!” Natasha exclaimed face showing her disbelief, “You two were on the verge of never talking to each other like two days ago”.

“I’m a hundred percent serious, I love him” Steve responded, “we talked to each other last night and it just sort of came out of nowhere, our friendship has never been stronger”

Sam let out a an excited yell and started stomping his feet like a toddler, “I’ve shipped you two since 8th grade!”

“Oh Jesus”

“Hey man, I just have to ask why were you running naked into the ocean” Clint addressing Bucky.

“Well that’s a long story, it’s kinda embarrassing, let’s just say it involves a lot of alcohol and a frat boy that was questioning his sexuality”.

Clint held his hand up, “say no more”

—-

 

Bucky drove Steve home like he did everyday, only this time it involved a lot more making out in Steve’s driveway. Steve pulled away from their embrace.

“Can you stay over?” Steve asked.

“I can’t I have to go to mermaid prince school later” Bucky laughed.

“Mermaid prince school?” Steve questioned smiling.

“Yep, I learn different spells and incantations” Bucky revealed.

“Wow, can I come?” Steve asked curiously.

“I don’t how much Wanda would appreciate you distracting me, but I tell you what I’ll bring you to Atlantis next weekend”.

“Really?” Steve eyes lit up.

“Yes, mark your calendar”. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky explore each other sexually, there’s a new kid in town, and Steve gets ready for a trip to Atlantis.

Bucky loved his magic lessons, sure he basically had to go to school twice a day but magic is just so much fun. His tutor Wanda was really nice too, she was one of the most powerful mermaids in Atlantis’s history. She was younger about 75 years old, with light brown hair and a scarlet red tail. Today she was teaching Bucky an healing spell, that was aimed to bring living things from the brink of death.

They bobbed in the water, as Bucky worked on bringing a piece of sea grass back to life. He sang in a low tone, most of the words were in Ancient Greek as he hovered his hands over the grass. He watched as the sea grass transformed from a dry brown color to a vibrant green.

“Nice work Bucky!” Wanda complimented.

“Thanks”

Wanda laid back against the edge of the pool, her face illuminated by the strategically placed torches around the room. “So I heard a rumor that your grandfather let you tell your friend about us” she stated eyes locked in on Bucky expectantly.

“Um, yes it’s true. Is that like a big deal or something?” Bucky asked defensively.

“No, no I don’t really care” she admitted, “but it’s definitely rubbed some people the wrong way” she said with an edge to her voice.

“Why? Nobody cares that my dad knows”.

“Oh please, it was the biggest scandal in the kingdom in a millennium when your mom came home pregnant with a human in tow” Wanda revealed.

Bucky picked at his nail beds, a nervous habit, “I had planned on taking Steve to Atlantis this weekend, do you think it would be safe?”

Wanda looked contemplative, “nobody would do anything to harm you I’m sure of that, but I can’t say you won’t receive any push back” Wanda seemed like she was picking her next words carefully, “especially the Pierce family, I know how close you are with Alexander Jr. but his father has been in charge of the isolationist movement since the beginning”.

“He did react violently when I told him I was telling Steve” Bucky chuckled petulantly still angry about the ordeal.

“Violently? Are you serious?” Wanda asked concerned.

“Mhm” Bucky hummed, “he uh— he slammed me into the wall because I wouldn’t let him leave my room until he told me why he was so angry” Bucky revealed feeling himself start to get emotional. “I guess now I know why he was so angry”.

Wanda looked infuriated, “I’m gonna kill him” she muttered.

Bucky smiled, “don’t worry about I plan on never speaking to him again”.

“No Bucky blow jobs, that might really drive him insane” Wanda joked.

“Shut up” Bucky felt his face heat up.

—-

Steve took Bucky to the movies Thursday night, it was technically their first date as a couple. They’d been to the movies together a million other times, but this time felt different, this time it felt right.

They went to see some cheesy action flick, with lots of explosions and gore. They shared a popcorn and a large Icee with two straws and held hands the whole time. They’d done everything Steve wished he could’ve done with Bucky at the movies since he was 13 years old.

It’s what happened after the movie that Steve hadn’t expected. They sat in Bucky’s car and were passionately making out, when Bucky slowly started planting kisses down Steve’s neck and sucking small bruises into his flesh.

“Oh Bucky” Steve sighed in pleasure, he felt himself getting hard in his pants. Bucky’s hand started traveling up his inner thigh, Steve’s heart was beating a million miles a minute.

“You like that Stevie?” Bucky asked his voice deeper and sexier than normal. He grabbed Steve’s erection, and Steve squirmed away.

“Buck, stop please” Steve breathed. Bucky yanked his hand away.

“Sorry I was getting carried away” Bucky apologized eyes looking at Steve concerned.

“It’s okay, it’s just aren’t we moving a little to fast? I mean we’re both inexperienced I just don’t want to do anything we’d both regret”

Bucky smiled at Steve, it was reassuring, “I totally understand Steve, but there’s one thing you should know Steve, I’m not a virgin, shit I’m not even close to being a virgin”.

Steve didn’t think that would make him feel better, but in a way it did. “Maybe we can start slow, like with a hand job or something, because I don’t know what I’m doing” Steve admitted.

“It’s okay, I can show you” Bucky whispered capturing Steve’s lips in a kiss. Bucky’s hands slowly crept their way into Steve’s pants and grabbed his dick. Steve was a goner.

—-

It was even more eventful Friday morning when Bucky, like usual, drove Steve to school. Usually they sat in the parking lot and ate breakfast and talked, but today their wasn’t a lot of talking. Especially since Bucky’s mouth was full of Steve’s dick.

Steve’s moaned with pleasure as Bucky’s mouth bobbed up and down on his erection. He didn’t plan on receiving his first blow job at eight in the morning in the school parking lot, but you know shit happens.

“After last night, I couldn’t keep your dick out of my mind” Bucky had told Steve, and that’s when Steve knew he was fucked.

“Buck— I’m gonna” Steve whined warning Bucky of his impending orgasm. Bucky just kept sucking, even when Steve spilled in his mouth, Bucky just swallowed it up.

Bucky wiped his face and sat up smiling at Steve. “That was hot” Bucky said grabbing his backpack.

“Hey, at least let me return the favor” Steve said noticing Bucky’s erection pressing against his jeans.

“No time, the bell rings in three minutes” Bucky told him, Steve nodded. “Plus it takes me a lot longer than three minutes finish” Bucky revealed, Steve face heated up in a blush. He was looking forward to seeing how long it would take.

—-

Lunches on Friday were always torturous for Bucky, it was the day the cafeteria always served fish sticks. He walked closely to Steve, his arm slung around the shorter boys shoulders. Steve noticed Bucky’s change in demeanor as the approached the cafeteria.

“You good?” Steve asked concerned.

“The smell of the fish makes me queasy” Bucky admitted.

“Really? I thought all mermaids could eat is fish”.

“That’s a common misconception actually, Atlantis is half on land and half underwater so we are able to raise cows, pigs, and chickens as well as a variety of different crops” Bucky said matter-of-factly, “plus it’s kinda hard to eat something that you can talk to”.

Steve looked at him mouth wide open, “you can talk to fish?”

“Yep,” luckily they sat at a picnic table outside of the lunchroom so the smell wasn’t too overwhelming. When they arrived, they were greeted by an unfamiliar face. He was a boy, with dark wavy hair, dark eyes, and short statured. 

“Hey, who’s this?” Bucky greeted sitting down on the bench with Steve.

“This is Tony” Clint introduced him, “we’re in the same PE class, today’s his first day”

The kid looked cool enough, he was in dark wash jeans and an Iron Maiden T-shirt.

“Nice to meet you I’m Steve” Steve piped up from beside him.

“Bucky” Bucky said giving a slight wave.

“Nice to meet you” Tony said smoothly, “weird question, is that your real eye color?” he said addressing Bucky.

“Uh- yeah”

“Fascinating” Tony muttered.

“So, where’d you move from?” Bucky asked.

“New York City, my dad develops weapons for the military so we had to move” Tony said, “So, are you all from here?”

“Bucky, Clint, and I were all born here” Sam responded.

“I was born in Brooklyn, moved here after my dad died” Steve answered.

“I’m from Russia” Nat added, “so what’s your next period?”

“Marine Science with Mr. Barnes”

“Hey, that’s my next period! And Mr. Barnes is my dad” Bucky said excitedly.

“Nice” Tony acknowledged, “maybe we could walk together”.

“Yeah of course, as long as your okay if I walk Steve to his art class”.

“Yeah no problem” Tony replied.

—-

Bucky and Tony walked to their 5th period together. It was a little awkward, but so are most new friendships.

“So you and Steve-“ Tony probed.

“Are boyfriends, yeah” Bucky said getting that day-dreamy look thinking about Steve.

“Cool, so what kinda stuff do you like to do? Do you surf or go to the beach a lot?”

Bucky smirked and looked down, he hated telling this lie. “I was actually in a boat accident when I was little so I have a fear of being in water, it’s called bathophobia”.

Tony eyed him suspiciously, “dude are you serious? You’re built like a swimmer and your hair looks like you soak it in salt water every night”.

Bucky laughed inconspicuously, “I don’t know man, maybe it’s genetic”. Bucky opened the door to his dad’s classroom. “Hey dad this is Tony he’s new”.

Mr. Barnes shook Tony’s hand, “Nice to meet you, just have a seat anywhere”.

“Alright, everyone take a seat” his dad announced to the class, “before we get started, remember your permission slips for the aquarium field trip are due tomorrow”

Bucky raises his hand, “yes James” his dad said, waiting for what ever smart ass response his son had for him today.

“My mom says I’m not allowed to go because she’s mad at the teacher for not putting away the dishes last night”. The class laughed and his dad just rubbed his temples.

“Well good thing you only need one parent to sign the form” His dad replied, trying to conceal a smile.

—-

Steve slept over at Bucky’s the night before they went to Atlantis. His mom was a little hesitant considering that they were now boyfriends, but Steve promised there would be no funny business, it’s not like anyone would get pregnant.

Steve could make all the promises in the world to his mom, but nothing would’ve stopped Bucky from coaching Steve through giving his first blow job.

It was unpleasant at first but it was worth the sounds of Bucky’s moans. He loved his boyfriend and he deserved to feel this good, Steve would do anything to make him feel good.

True to his word Steve had been going at it for 20 minutes and Bucky had yet to come. Steve didn’t know how long it normally took people, but this definitely felt on the longer side.

“Stevie, Steve I’m gonna come” Bucky said pleasure laced in voice. Steve watched as Bucky erupted in his hand, he would learn to swallow another time.

“Steve that was amazing,”Bucky panted, chest rising and falling.

“Best blow job you’ve ever received?” Steve asked cheekily.

“Technically no, but it was definitely my favorite” Bucky smiled, “let me tell you sucking dick takes practice”.

Steve hit Bucky playfully, and captured his mouth in a powerful kiss. They snuggled up together and fell into a peaceful slumber.

—-

The car ride to the beach was full of excited energy, Steve’s knee bounced up and down as Mr. Barnes drove.

Bucky smiled at Steve’s focused expression as he listened to Winnie’s spiel about the etiquette in Atlantis. “Absolutely no pictures! Don’t stare at the more peculiar looking merfolk, most of are half fish but there are some who are descended from other marine life like turtles, crabs, and octopus they can be a little funny looking”.

They pulled up to the parking lot of a marina. George clapped Steve on the back, “You and me take the boat Steve, while Bucky and Winnie swim”.

Steve watched Bucky shed his clothes and jumped into the water. “Close you eyes” George had said as Winnie did the same.

George led him into a small fishing boat and navigated it into the open ocean. Steve watched in awe as Bucky and his mom swam next to the boat, Bucky’s tail silver and blue and his mom’s was emerald green.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” George commented from behind the wheel of the boat.

“Yeah” Steve breathed.

“I remember the first time Winnie took me to Atlantis, she was 5 months pregnant with Buck. It’s probably the most beautiful place I’ve ever been” George remembered fondly.

“I can’t wait” Steve revealed.

“It’s an interesting culture, it’s so stuck in the past, yet advanced, everyone is equal” George said eyes locked on the water in front of him. George muttered something under his breath, and a huge whirlpool of water extended from the ocean. Steve did not expect him to steer the boat straight into it.

Steve was disoriented for a minute, the rough seas had disappeared into tranquil open ocean. In the distance their was what looked like a city, Steve was amazed.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s impression of Atlantis and uncomfortable converstions

Steve watched in awe as the island called Atlantis approached him slowly. It was an architectural masterpiece and the bright colors of the city were blinding. It was bigger than Steve had ever imagined.

“How big is this place?” Steve asked George.

“About twenty or so square miles” he replied, eyes focused on the water in front of him.

“Bucky’s gonna be in charge of this all one day?” Steve questioned.

“This and more” George replied looking down at Steve who sitting on the front of the boat, “there are several other islands out there like this, Atlantis is just the capital”.

“Are they anything like this?” Steve asked, the morning sun shining in eyes made even worse as it reflected off the crystal clear blue waters.

“I wouldn’t know” George said, “I’ve only ever been to Atlantis, Bucky’s been to a few of them with the King”.

Steve nodded and looked over the side of the boat. Bucky and his mom were swimming right next to the boat, they gracefully flew through the water.

Every so often Steve would catch sight of another mermaid or merman, all with different colored tails.

“Is there any reason for the coloring of their tales?” Steve asked, innocent spark of curiosity in his eyes.

“As far as I know is that it’s based on what tribe you came from before the kingdom was established. The sons of Poseidon couldn’t share the throne so they all created their own, and that’s where all the islands under Atlantis came from. The tribes are all from different parts of the ocean, you have polar mermaids and reef mermaids, Winnie’s is from her mother, a mermaid from the kelp forests and Buck’s is the same as Atlas who’s father was the king of the Polar mermaids”

“Why did they come together?” Steve asked vaguely, “I mean under one kingdom”.

“They weren’t safe, humans hunted mythical creatures for their resources and many of them went extinct. So, they joined forces and created Atlantis about 3,500 years ago and appointed Bucky’s great grandfather to the throne”

Steve nodded, the information was overwhelming. He was just told all the mythology he’d heard as a child was true and not only that but his friend is some kind of magical fish prince. Steve chuckled to himself about the absurdity of it all.

They slowly approached the sandy white coast of Atlantis, the coast wasn’t anything like Steve had seen before. About 100 yards from the boat, there looked to be a opening almost like a cave, he watched merpeople swim in and out, Steve wished he could see what was down there.

Steve stepped off the boat after Bucky and Winnie were dressed again. Bucky came up to him and draped his arm around Steve’s shoulder.

“What do you think?” Bucky asked with a lop-sided smile.

Steve smiled up at him, “it’s alright” he shrugged and watched Bucky’s face fall, Steve laughed to himself, “I’m just kidding it’s actually kind of incredible”.

Bucky laughed out loud, a beautiful melodic sound that Steve could never get enough of, “that’s what I thought, punk”.

Steve observed the cave opening closer, “Hey Bucky, what’s down there?” Steve asked pointing to opening.

“Underwater housing, most people who live in the capital work on land and live underwater.”

“What’s it like?” Steve asked as he walked with Bucky towards the city.

“It’s very beautiful and tranquil, it’s cave system with kelp forests and coral reefs” Bucky responded, “maybe I can take you there one day”.

“How would you pull that off?” Steve asked skeptically.

Bucky smiled at him smugly, “I have my ways”.

“For some reason I have a feeling I’m not gonna like your ways” Steve laughed, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist.

—

Steve walked through Atlantis in awe, it was like a state of perpetual summer. He could get used to this. Bucky walked with him, hand in hand, through the narrow city streets.

“Prince James, how are you doing?” called a shop owner, he was a middle aged man, thin and tall.

“I’m great doctor, how are you?” Bucky asked politely charm on display.

“I am well, why don’t you come in? Is this your human suitor I’ve heard so much about?” The doctor asked referring to Steve.

Bucky chuckled, “yes this is Steve,” Steve waved awkwardly at the strange man. “We can stop in for a bit”.

Bucky led Steve into the shop, the walls were lined with various vials of liquids, it smelled herbal.

“This is Dr. Strange, he’s our apothecary” Bucky introduced, the man held his hand out for Steve to shake. Steve grasped the man’s hand and shook it timidly.

“So you create like medicines and stuff?” Steve asked the man curiously.

“Yes, potions, medicines, and everything in between”.

“He works for the royal family,” Bucky added.

Dr. Strange began examining Steve closely, he was looking at his hearing aid.

“I don’t mean to sound rude, but what’s that contraption you’ve got on your head?” The doctor asked.

“My hearing aid,” Steve responded, the doctor gave him a puzzled look. “I’m seventy percent deaf in this ear, the aid helps me be able to hear,” Steve clarified.

“Well your in luck, I have a potion that will fix that” Dr. Strange said skimming the walls and grabbing a vial of purple liquid from one of the shelves. “Here drink this” he said shoving the vial in Steve’s hands.

“Wait,” Bucky interrupted. “Are you sure this is safe” he said voice stern and serious.

The doctor gave him a sincere look, “yes I am sure”.

Steve shrugged and brought the liquid to his lips, you only live once right? He poured the liquid into his mouth and swallowed, it tasted fruity and herbal like a tea.

His ears began to ring, and his head was in pain. Everything sounded so much louder than normal, Steve ripped the hearing aid out of his ear. Then everything sounded fine, at least like it did with the hearing aid.

“Steve are you okay?” Bucky asked concerned, “can you hear me?” he said grabbing Steve’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

Steve was hysterical with joy, he could hear Bucky perfectly without his hearing aid, it had worked. “Loud and clear” Steve said cheerfully.

Bucky cheered, Steve could hear that too. “Thank you, Doctor you have no idea how much this means to us”.

The doctor nodded, “if you have any other ailments you wish to treat don’t hesitate to come back”.

“Thank you” Steve said smiling.

—

The palace was amazing, it was big and full of history. Bucky guided him through the halls of the castle, stopping briefly sometimes to explain the history behind certain artifacts. The castle had canals running through certain hallways, where occasionally Steve saw a mermaid swim by. It was dim-lit by torches that’s covered the walls and illuminated the sandy stone walls.

Bucky led him to a door, it was surrounded by guards.

“Good afternoon Prince James” said one of the men.

“Hello, how are you?” Bucky asked politely.

“I’m well, is this your human?” the man asked, giving Steve an expecting glance.

Steve coughed awkwardly and Bucky laughed, “yes this is my boyfriend Steve”.

“Nice to meet you Steve” the man said, “open the door!” the man ordered to the other guards.

Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand and guided him to the hall behind the door.

“What is this place? I mean what’s with the guards?” Steve asked as they continued walking down the hallway, it had many doors leading to other rooms, but not much else.

“Royal dormitories, we are going to my bedroom” Bucky responded. They reached the end of the hall and Bucky pushed one of the doors open.

It was small with a staircase that led down to a lower level, the stairs led to a huge bedroom. It was again, lit by a multitude of torches, a blue light shone in there was a big window that depicted a beautiful underwater scene. The walls of golden stone led to a bed, the frame was made out of a silver metal and lined with silky blue sheets. There was colorful drapes and rugs, a shelf full of books.

“This is so cool,” Steve commented running to the window. He pressed his hand to the glass, he watched as a merman swam by. Steve waved, there was no response.

“He can’t see you,” Bucky laughed. “It’s one way glass” Bucky said collapsing on the bed. He patted the spot next to him, Steve laid down on the bed. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s body. He began kissing the spot right above Steve’s ear right where his hearing aid used to be.

Steve’s breath caught in his throat, “that tickles” he gasped as Bucky began nibbling on his ear. Bucky smiled against the side of Steve’s head.

“I’m sorry, you just look so good without that clunky piece of metal on your ear” Bucky said.

“My mom’s gonna freak out,” Steve commented on the loss of his hearing aid.

“Yeah, you’re a walking miracle”.

Steve rolled over and straddled Bucky’s torso, he held the brunette’s hands above his head and placed a bruising kiss on his lips. Bucky groaned into the kiss and began rocking his hips back and forth for some much needed friction.

“Steve,” Bucky breathed, “I want you to fuck me”.

That night Steve lost his virginity.

—

Bucky woke up the next morning, Steve limbs wrapped around his body. Bucky’s never been more happy, even after all the morning afters with Alex he’s never felt this content.

Steve stirred awake, he began to detangle himself form Bucky’s body. He looked up at Bucky with his adorable bed head, it made Bucky’s heart race.

“We need to shower,” Steve grumbled rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Bucky walked with Steve to the bathroom that connected to his bedroom, in the corner of the room was a huge bath. On the edge were bottles of the best local made soaps Atlantis had to offer.

“How do you get water in that thing?” Steve asked, there was a spout but no knobs.

“Just watch” Bucky told him, he used his power to move the fresh water from the supply in the castle into the tub.

Steve stared, “How?” he asked.

“Magic” Bucky winked, “do you really think we light that many torches?”

“Whatever, this place as amazing as it is confuses the shit out of me” Steve whined stepping into the water. He yelped, the water was so cold.

Bucky stood arms crossed giggling, “cold isn’t it?”

“Very” Steve agreed. Bucky placed his hand son top of the water, and the water began to warm up to the perfect temperature. “Weird” Steve mumbled relaxing into the water.

Bucky stepped into the water and laid in between Steve’s legs. He felt the shift take over his body as his tail replaced his legs. Steve rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder and observed Bucky’s tail as it moved back in forth in water.

“Like what you see?” Bucky asked glancing back.

“Yes, a lot” Steve admitted. Bucky smiled up at him.

“What do you think Nat would say if she knew about me?” Bucky asked.

Steve laughed, “she would make fun of you for being half fish first of all, but I think she would have a million questions and want to know everything about you and this place and it’s history” Steve said honestly, “why, are you thinking about telling her?” Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No” Bucky said right away, “I mean I can’t, it’s not that I don’t want to, I’d love for her to know”.

“You could always just ask” Steve said, running his hands through Bucky’s hair soaping it up.

“There’s a lot of politics involved in human and merperson relations, my grandfather took a lot of slack just so I could tell you”.

“Well I can’t wait to meet him” Steve responded edge to his voice, “he knows that people shouldn’t have to keep secrets from their best friends”.

“Can we please just talk about something else” Bucky said not liking where this conversation was going.

Steve was quit for a while, “yeah ok” was all he said.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky are presented with a threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop is broken, so I typed this chapter into the notes of my phone and it likes to autocorrect. I apologize for any typos.

Bucky and Steve laid lazily in bed, they sat in the comfortable silence as Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair. There was a delicate knock on the door.

Bucky wasn’t expecting anybody. He rolled off the bed and opened the door, it was Teresa.

“Hi!” Bucky greeted and pulled her into a hug. She looked at him strangely, he knew she was working and that he shouldn’t distract her.

“Prince James,” she acknowledged returning the hug. Bucky ushered her in the door and down the stairs.

“There is someone I want you to meet,” he said as they descended the staircase. He grabbed her arm and drug her over to the bed, Steve and Teresa just stared at each other awkwardly. “You two are hopeless,” Bucky sighed.

“Steve this is Teresa, she’s a good friend of mine. Teresa this is Steve, he’s my boyfriend,” Bucky introduced them to each other.

“Nice to meet you,” Steve said smiling.

Teresa looked like a deer caught in headlights, she hated meeting new people, she was painfully shy. “Uh— it’s a pleasure— um Steve,” she said finally forming a sentence and she swallowed hard.

“Bucky,” she continued. “King Atlas is throwing a banquet tonight in you and Steve’s honor. So you will need to wear you traditional garbs as well as your crown,” she informed him and swiftly exited the room.

“Traditional garbs?” Steve questioned with an eyebrow raise, Bucky just rolled his eyes and plopped back down on the bed. “What’s her deal anyway?” Steve asked.

“She’s really shy, every since we were little she had trouble socializing so I help her out by introducing her to new people” Bucky answered.

Steve smiled brightly at him, “that’s really nice Bucky, she’s lucky to have you”.

“And I’m lucky to have her” he responded with a smile snuggling into to Steve’s side.

—

  
Bucky brought Steve with him to get fitted for his traditional clothing. The royal tailor resided on one of the top floors of the castle. Bucky drug Steve up several flights of stairs. Steve was struggling to catch his breath, he stopped putting his hands on his knees and panting.

Bucky rubbed his back soothingly, “asthma?” Bucky questioned knowingly. Steve nodded and reached in his pocket for his inhaler. He took a long drag.

“Do you want to talk to Dr. Strange about it?” Bucky asked worried.

“No, it’s okay, I don’t think my mom could handle my hearing impairment and asthma cured in one trip,” Steve said having caught his breath. Bucky laughed in agreement, she would freak.

Bucky stopped Steve right outside the tailor’s door, “remember what my mom told you about the weird looking merpeople,” Bucky said, Steve nodded. “Well this guy is one of them, he’s nice enough, he goes by vision, nobody really knows his real name”.

“I think I can handle it,” Steve said grinning at Bucky holding in a giggle.

“Don’t be rude,” Bucky said sternly, Steve let out another laugh. Bucky stared at him with a blank expression.

“I’m sorry it’s hard to take you seriously right now,” Steve said still biting back a laugh.

“Listen here you little punk,” Bucky jokingly threatened with a wide smile.

“You’re cute when you’re mad,” Bucky rolled his eyes and pushed open the door.

Inside a man stood over yards of colored fabric. He had bright red skin and was completely bald. The strangest part was his outfit looked straight out of a J. Crew catalogue. Bucky side-eyed Steve as he bit his tongue holding back a laugh.

‘Stop’ Bucky mouthed holding back a laugh himself. Their awkward shuffling finally caught the attention of tailor.

“Hello Prince James and friend,” he said in a rich British accent.

“Nice to see you again Vision, this is Steve my boyfriend,” Bucky introduced. Steve stuck his hand out, and Vision stared at it oddly. Steve dropped his hand back to his side.

“So, for tonight I just need to make a few alterations, you’ve grown a little since the last time you’ve worn this,” Vision commented pulling out his measuring tape. He wrapped it around Bucky’s hips and made a few notes.

“Just sit over there,” Vision said pointing to a red plushy couch. “This is only gonna take a few minutes”.

Steve and Bucky day next to each other, playing an intense game of footsy. The door to Vision’s work room opened, Alexander Pierce Jr. walked through the door. Bucky visibly tenses and Steve eyes him worriedly.

“Are you ok?” Steve whispered. Bucky shakes his head.

“That’s my ex,” Bucky whispered back, now Steve’s the tense one. He eyes Alex with contempt.

Vision greets Alex, Bucky can’t hear their conversation. Alex is probably being his charming and charismatic self, like a fucking cult leader. Vision points over to where Steve and Bucky sat. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve protectively. Alex strolls over to them with a smug confidence.

“Fuck,” Bucky muttered under his breath, Steve placed his hand on Bucky’s arm comfortingly.

Alex sits down on the opposite side of the couch, “How are you doing? My name’s Alex,” he introduced himself to Steve, sticking has hand out for a shake.

“Steve,” Steve supplied taking Alex’s hand and shaking it hard. Bucky ignored him, biting his tongue trying not to say something too antagonizing.

“Bucky how are you?” Alex asked with his million dollar smile. Bucky fell for it once, he’s not gonna fall for it again.

“Fine,” Bucky grumbled Turing away from the man.

Alex watched him like a spider watches it’s pray. “Hope there aren’t any hard feelings,” Alex said with his usual condescension. Bucky’s never been on this side of it.

“There are hard feelings actually,” Bucky said in a sudden burst of courage. “You put your hands on me and shoved me into a wall, I don’t if it’s because you’re jealous of Steve but if you don’t remember correctly we weren’t together. We haven’t been in two years, we were fuck buddies. That’s all.”

Alex looked at him with unreadable expression, he crossed her arms over his chest. He chuckled like he was amused, “I was never jealous of Steve, the real problem is that almost 2000 years of effort to keep our secret and it was wasted on the King’s slut of a grandson.”

“Watch your mouth!” Steve asserted.

“Why? He’s been handed everything, my family had to work for their position in the court. We will take the throne, soon enough. And all your Bucky will ever be is a little whore”.

Bucky didn’t like the sound of that threat.

—

“He had no right,” Steve said continuing the 30 minute rant he’d been on about Alex.

“I know Steve, that’s why we broke up. I’ll talk to my grandfather about it, he threatened my succession to the throne.”

“If he ever hurts you again I will kill the mother fucker,” Steve promised gritting his teeth. Bucky hugged Steve from behind.

“Relax, we’ll deal with the piece of shit later,” Bucky said. “We’re gonna have fun tonight”.

“Ok,” Steve said letting out a breath and decompressing.

“You get to meet my family and my grandfather and see me in some ridiculous clothes,” Bucky laughed.

“It literally looks like a fishing net,” Steve admitted picking up the garment. Bucky took it and put it on.

He would be shirtless, it was made out of ropes and gold entwined silk. It wrapped around his waist, it was asymmetrical and the longer side went down to mid-thigh.

“You look hot,” Steve said staring at Bucky.

“Thanks Stevie,” Bucky said grabbing his hand and pulling him in close, and kissing him hard on the lips.

Bucky pulled away and walked over a cabinet he pulled out a bottle of oil. He hands it to Steve and Steve gives him a puzzled look.

“I can usual do this myself,” Bucky said. “But I need you to rub me with it.”

Steve looked at him wide eyed, “Why?”

“Part of the uniform”.

Steve shrugged, “ok”. He rubbed Bucky’s back with oil and then moved to chest and toned abs. He felt himself grow hard in his pants and he shifted uncomfortably.

“Here you go,” he said handing Bucky back the oil.

“I see my plan worked,” Bucky smirked acknowledging the tent in Steve’s pants. “Let me take care of that”.

—

Steve stood awkwardly in banquet hall, in a pair of jeans and a button down. He was surrounded by half-dressed ancient merpeople, the only other person dressed like him was George. Bucky held his hand, golden crown perched on his head.

“I feel out of place,” Steve commented, Bucky smiled at him.

“Yeah, well that’s what makes you so special. You’re the guest of honor after all,” Bucky said pulling Steve across the room. They were heading towards a raised platform, with an exquisite chair on it. A throne, occupied by a handsome man, he looked to be in his mid-50s with salt and pepper colored hair.

“Is that your grandfather?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded smiling. Steve could see the likeness, same beautifully colored eyes, electric blue. Same cleft chin and high cheekbones.

The man smiled when he saw the pair and waved them over. Steve was timid but the man was warm and welcoming.

“Hello,” he bellowed. “You must be Steve” he said in a merry voice.

“That’s me,” Steve beamed, the warmth was contagious.

“Well if you didn’t know, I’m King Atlas or grandpa, whichever you prefer,” the man said with a happy expression.

“Ok,” Steve said bashfully.

“It’s an honor to meet the boy who makes my grandson so happy.” Steve blushed.

“He does make me happy,” Bucky confirmed, resting his chin on Steve’s shoulder. “Grandpa can we talk in private”. Bucky said, serious expression. His grandfather nodded wisely.

Bucky led them into an empty back room and shut the door.

“James what is it?” his grandfather asked concerned.

“The Pierce’s,” Bucky started his grandfather nodded knowingly. “Alex Jr. said some threatening stuff to me. He got physical with me when I told him about Steve knowing,” Atlas tenses. “He told me earlier today that his family would have the throne soon enough, and I all I would be was their whore.”

“Soon enough,” Atlas repeated. Bucky nodded, shifting nervously.

“I don’t like that sound of that,” Atlas said agreeing with Bucky. Steve sat there listening intensely. “Don’t worry about it I’ll take care of it,” Atlas reassured but his eyes depicted anger and worry.

“Are they gonna hurt Bucky?” Steve asked expressing his concern.

“Over my dead body,” Atlas said.

—

The party was bustling, Bucky didn’t feel much better after the conversation with Atlas.

“It’s okay Bucky,” Steve said sensing his discontent. “You heard your grandfather nothing’s going to happen.”

“I’m not worried about me, I’m worried about him”.

“I think he can take care of himself,” Steve said dragging Bucky into the middle of the party. Bucky smiled sadly.   
  
Steve drug Bucky out onto the dance floor and they danced the night away.

—

They got back from Atlantis late Sunday afternoon. Bucky was fast asleep in the back seat on the car ride home.

Winnie smiled back at them, “did you have fun Steve?” she asked.

“It was incredible.”

“I agree,” George said.

“What do you know about Bucky’s ex?” Steve asked.

“Alexander? Never liked him,” George piped up.

“If he’s anything like his father, I don’t think he’s a good influence on James,” Winnie added.

“Apparently he pushed Bucky around,” Steve revealed. “Or at least that’s what he told me”.

Winnie turned around suddenly, “are you serious?”

Steve nodded gravely.

“We’re gonna have a serious conversation when we get home,” Winnie said seriousness in her voice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is suspicious and Steve and Bucky go to the aquarium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dudes it’s so hard to not make this shit too cheesy. But if it comes across that way idrgaf bc it’s cute af.

Natasha always thought of herself as a great friend. She was understanding and she tries to be sympathetic. That’s why she feels so bad about being suspicious of Bucky and Steve.

It was a Saturday night and she was over at Clint’s with Sam and oddly enough the new kid Tony. They were watching some awful Netflix horror movie while drinking alcohol they’d stolen from Clint’s brother.

She was suspicious because Steve and Bucky always hung out with them on Saturdays. Well of course they’re dating now, but things really haven’t been any different. Coupled with their weird shift in behavior over the past week and the flimsy excuse she got when Bucky told her they weren’t coming tonight. ‘My parents are taking us hiking’, he had said. Not with Steve’s asthma they’re not. Steve was so pissed off at Bucky last weekend that Natasha thought they’d never be friends again. Now they’re in love? Something happened that they haven’t told anyone about.

Natasha really tries not be cynical but it’s in her nature. She has a sneaking suspicion it has something to do with Bucky’s fear of water. She tries to keep her mind off of it, it’s none of her business. But the doubt keeps pestering her, she doesn’t know if she trusts Bucky anymore.

Her train of thought is interrupted by the end of the movie. Clint clicks the TV off and let’s out a big yawn.

“So, what’s up with Bucky and Steve?” Tony asked breaking the silence. Natasha eyed him carefully, she noticed how curious Tony had been about Bucky since they met.

“Apparently they went hiking with Bucky’s parents,” Natasha responded with unbelieving edge to her voice.

Tony turns to face her, “so you think Bucky’s a little fishy too?” Tony asked eyebrows raised.

“I didn’t say that,” Natasha replied monotone.

“You implied it,” he stated, staring her down trying to read her. Natasha wasn’t going to make it easy for him.

“What are you guys talking about?” Sam asked from the other side of the couch.

“You have to admit Bucky is hiding something,” Tony said addressing Natasha. Clint and Sam stared at him, they were confused. “I have feeling has something to do with his ‘water phobia’” he said with air quotes.

Clint was starting to pick up on what was happening, he nodded agreeing with Tony. “I’m still wondering about what happened at the beach last weekend. Somebody said they saw him jump in the water, naked. I don’t know if I still believe his story about hooking up with a frat boy. Especially if he’s still claiming to have bathophobia”.

“I hate to admit it but I agree with you,” Sam inputted. “Steve was so suspicious of Bucky last weekend and then all of the sudden he’s okay with it. I think Bucky told Steve and now Steve is in on the secret”.

Tony sat their with a smug grin on his face and then he looked deep in thought. Natasha picked at her nail beds nervously, she couldn’t help but feel like she was betraying Bucky by talking about it.

“What could he be hiding that keeps him from getting in the water?” Tony thought out loud. “I mean at least in front of people. Like come on, he’s built like a swimmer and his hair looks like he goes the beach everyday. So he’s obviously going in the water.”

“What’s your point?” Natasha asked.

“I want to know his secret, don’t you?”

“How do you suppose we find out?” Natasha rebutted.

“By getting him in the water,” Tony responded smiling.

—

  
Natasha officially felt like the worst best friend in the world, they were formulating a plan to get Bucky in the ocean.

The plan was to take Clint’s boat out and invite Bucky and Steve. Bucky had said he had no problem with boats, it’s just the idea of drowning that freaks him out. Then Tony is gonna be a little ‘drunk and clumsy’ and ‘accidentally’ knock Bucky into the water.

Now it was all they had to do was carry out their plan. Natasha sent Bucky a quick text:

Hey what are you doing next weekend?

—

Bucky didn’t get back to her until Sunday night, which was weird because Bucky was usually glued to his phone.

Nothing. You got anything in mind?

She texted back quickly, she still felt guilty.

We’re taking out Clint’s boat, you and Steve want to come?

Yeah, sounds like a blast. He replied quickly, Natasha suddenly didn’t feel as bad anymore. He was traumatized by a boat accident but he has no problem getting on a boat? Something didn’t add up.

I’ll send you the details later.

Ok was all he replied.

—

  
Bucky took Steve to the beach Thursday afternoon that week. The week had been rough, with the end of the semester coming up they had testing all week. But one more test meant one step closer to the summer break.

Bucky took them to a secluded beach. The water was warm and beautiful, a beautiful spring day. The warm evening sun reflected off the water and created a golden atmosphere.

Steve sat in the sand taking in the beautiful atmosphere, his eyes looked even more blue in the sun. Bucky was so in love.

“Do you want to get in the water?” Bucky asked.

“Yea,” Steve said. “I guess I can now that I don’t have my hearing aid,” he said with a smile.

“So what did the doctors say again?” Bucky asked. Sarah had dragged Steve to the ear doctor when he came home from Atlantis claiming he didn’t need his hearing aid anymore.

“They said my hearing was perfect and that I just grew out of my deafness. They were kinda baffled.”

“My mom didn’t really buy it,” Steve added.

“That’s what happens when your moms a doctor,” Bucky joked.

Bucky grabbed Steve by the hand and guided him into the water. At about mid thigh Bucky felt the euphoric feeling of the shift take over his body. He dove into the shallow waters as his legs changed into a long silvery-blue fish tail.

He pulled Steve into the water with him and guided Steve’s hands to his shoulders. Steve hung on as Bucky swam further out into the ocean. Bucky stopped swimming and felt Steve cling on tighter.

He grabbed Steve’s waist and brought him around to the front of his body so they were facing each other. “Steve are you okay?” Bucky asked.

Steve looked nervously down at the water, “You know I can’t swim, its just the waters a little too deep”.

Bucky frowned at him, “do you really think I would let you drown?”

Steve gave him a loving look, “no but it still makes me nervous”.

“I get it,” Bucky said and pulled Steve into a passionate kiss. Steve pulled away and licked his lips.

“So, Saturday we’re going on the boat with Clint, Natasha, and Sam,” Steve asked.

“And Tony,” Bucky added. Steve made a face. “What?” Bucky asked smiling.

“I don’t think I really like Tony. He seems kind of like a pompous jerk,” Steve said grimacing. Bucky agreed, over the past week at lunch Tony had done nothing but brag about how much money his family had, How smart he was, and how many chicks he could pull. It was irritating.

“Yeah well Natasha seems to really like him,” Bucky said wiping Steve’s wet hair from out of his eyes.

“Mmm,” Steve hummed in agreement. “That still doesn’t keep me from thinking he’s a raging ass cunt.”

Bucky giggled, “Steve!” He exclaimed.

“What? It’s true.” Steve shrugged laughing.

—

It was Friday, also the day of the Marine Science’s class trip to the aquarium. So Bucky found himself crammed on a school bus with 60 other teenagers and his dad who also happened to be his teacher.

He sat next to Steve in the very front row of the bus. Across the aisle, Tony had taken the only seat left on the bus next to Mr. Barnes.

“Hey Bucky,” Tony called getting Bucky’s attention.

“Yes?” Bucky replied.

“You’re not gonna freak out or anything at the aquarium, right?” He asked condescendingly.

Bucky side-eyed him, he didn’t like where this conversation was going. “No, why?”

“You know with your whole fear of water thing. You don’t think you’re gonna freak out when your in a room surrounded by water.”

Bucky knew that Steve was starting to get annoyed, “Tony why don’t you mind your own business?” Steve snapped.

“I’m just curious how this whole water phobia thing works. The more you describe it the more the whole thing sounds paradoxical,” Tony points out looking at Bucky with a glare.

“Mr. Stark I don’t think this is an appropriate conversation. I think you need to leave James alone,” Mr. Barnes said from beside Tony.

“Of course you would say that he’s your son, but whatever,” Tony slouches into the bus seat and crosses his arms over his chest.

Bucky can’t help but feel a sense of paranoia, like Tony knows more than he should. He looks over to his father and he can tell George feels the same way.

—

  
Steve never realized how fucking weird Bucky would be at the aquarium. As they walked through the halls, which were covered in large fish tanks as tall as the ceiling, Bucky would sometimes turn suddenly or jump.

They walked in a comfortable quiet, hand in hand. Bucky starts laughing, Steve looked at him strangely.

“What are you laughing at?” Steve asked, brows furrowed. Hoping his boyfriend wasn’t going crazy.

“They’re talking to me,” Bucky said with a bashful smile pointing to the fish in the tanks.

“Ohhhh,” Steve laughed, “I thought you were going crazy or something.”

“No they communicate with me telepathically, because you can’t really talk under water,” Bucky informed him.

“What do they say?” Steve asked curiously as he leaned into Bucky’s side.

“Oh my god, let me tell you they are the biggest gossipers I’ve ever met. It’s all ‘guess who mated in the seahorse tank’ or ‘Daryl got extra chum today which is so not fair’”.

Steve laughed elbowing his boyfriend playfully. “I wish I could hear them”.

Bucky looked at him with an ‘Are you sure?’ expression plastered on face. “Trust me you don’t,” Bucky said. “Because they never shut up!” Bucky called a little louder.

Suddenly a fish flew into the side of the tank where Bucky and Steve were standing. “Fuck you too, Alvin” he muttered under his breath.

Steve’s stomach hurt from laughing so hard.

They walked a couple yards behind the rest of their class, Steve noticed that Tony kept turning back to look at Bucky.

“Do you think Stark knows something?” Steve asked Bucky.

Bucky looked contemplative for a second and nodded. “He knows something that making him act so suspicious, I just don’t know what he knows”.

Steve sighed, “I wish he would just leave it alone.”

“Me too,” Bucky agreed. “Thank by they way for telling my mom about Alex,” Bucky said sarcastically.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked starting to get defensive.

“You told her he was abusing me, which is untrue.”

“No, I told her he was pushing you around,” Steve replied. “Why are you defending him anyway?”

“I’m not!” Bucky snapped, “it’s just she went on this hour long rant about how I should’ve told someone. She was treating me like I was weak” Bucky admitted.

“James Buchanan Barnes,” Steve turned around to face Bucky. He held his hands, “You are not weak, you are one of the strongest people I know. Alex is a douche that needs to be put in his place. I thought that might make you uncomfortable, so I told your mom hoping she would protect you. We were just trying to protect you,” Steve said sternly.

Bucky gazed at Steve emotionally, “Thank you Steve but I can take care of myself.”

“I know,” Steve admitted. “But as your boyfriend it’s my job to make sure you don’t have to got through those things alone.”

Bucky pulled Steve in for a quick but love-filled kiss, “you’re such a sap”.

“I know, but you love me”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be whirlwind buckle your seat belts my friends cuz it’s gonna be a bumpy ride.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boat trip and it’s unexpected turn.

Saturday rolled around really fast. Bucky had spent the night at Steve’s, under Sarah Rogers’ very watchful eye.

“You will keep the door open at all times,” she said. Referring to Steve’s bedroom door, she did not want the two teenagers having sex so soon. 

That was proving to be very challenging Saturday morning when Bucky woke up rock hard in his pajama pants. His beautiful boyfriend was sleeping right next to him. But while Sarah was up banging around in the kitchen Bucky did not dare to act on his urges.

Bucky shook Steve awake, the smell of eggs and bacon were calling his name.

“Steve,” Bucky whispered as he shook him.

“Wha?” Steve grumbled trying to escape Bucky’s touches.

“Your mom is making breakfast,” Steve’s head shot up. That certainly got his attention. Bucky watched Steve begrudgingly roll out of bed. He looked so adorable in his mismatched pajamas and wild bed head.

They made their way to the kitchen, Bucky a few steps behind Steve.

“Good morning boys,” Sarah greeted while scrambling eggs on the stove.

“Morning ma,” Steve said sitting down on the barstool at the kitchen’s counter.

“Good morning Mrs. Rogers,” Bucky smiled sitting next to Steve.

She smiled back at them as she stood in her scrubs hair tied in a loose bun. She was about to leave for her shift at the hospital. She worked in the ER as a trauma surgeon. 

“So, What are you boys planning on doing today?” She asked sweetly.

“We’re going on Clint’s boat,” Steve told her as she placed a plate eggs in front of each of them.

“Will there be any adults?” She asked eyeing him with concern.

“Clint’s older brother,” Bucky responded digging into his eggs.

“How old is he?” She asked, which with Sarah felt more like an interrogation.

“I don’t know 24 maybe,” Steve said. “He owns his own snorkeling and scuba diving company.”

“Okay,” Sarah said content with her son’s safety. “Sounds fun,” she agreed.

Sarah kisses Steve on the head and picks up her purse. “Alright boys I’m off, have fun and be safe tonight,” she said.

“We will, Love you mom,” Steve said.

“Bye Mrs. Rogers.”

“Love you boys,” Sarah called out as she left through the garage door.

—

Natasha sat in the parking lot of Oahu Bay Marina with Clint. She had been in a constant state of anxiety since the conception of “operation get Bucky in the water”. She’s paranoid, it’s the Russian in her. She hopes she’s convinced Steve and Bucky that everything is normal between them.

“Tash,” Clint said from the drivers seat. “Calm down, I can feel your anxiety from here.”

Natasha looked at him with watery eyes, “I feel like a bad friend.”

“Why?” Clint asked. “He’s hiding something from us, we’re his best friends don’t we deserve to know. I mean Steve knows.”

“What if he’s not hiding something from us!” she snapped. “What if we get him in the water and he freaks out because he can’t swim or he’s actually terrified to be in water.”

“Yes that would be horrible,” Clint agreed. “But that’s the worst case scenario, he’d think it was an accident and we could still be friends with him Tash. He doesn’t have to know about this plan ever.”

Natasha nodded, she knew Clint was right. Even then it’s too late to back out anyway, Steve and Bucky had just pulled up to the marina. Their smiles excited and happy they made Natasha’s heart clench. The smiles would be gone soon.

“Let’s get this over with,” she said getting out of the car.

—

Bucky pulled up to the marina, Steve was in the passenger seat. He watched Natasha get out of Clint’s car and smile and wave at them.

Bucky smiled and waved back and got out of the car. He pulled his best friend into a hug, she felt tense.

“Are you okay?” he asked looking her in the eyes. She looked away and her smile fell.

“Clint and I are having a little disagreement,” she revealed with a sad smile.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” He asked with a look of concern, she couldn’t look him in the eyes.

“Maybe later,” she said meekly taking off in the direction of the boat.

Steve had grabbed their bag from the trunk of the car and walked up next to Bucky, “is she okay?” Steve asked referring to Natasha.

“I think so,” Bucky said with doubtful tone. Steve shrugged and they walked down to the dock to the boat.

But Bucky didn’t see Clint’s boat, instead he saw a decent size yacht with Tony fucking Stark at the helm.

Steve and Bucky looked at each other, they were under the impression they would be going on Clint’s brother’s boat.

“Hey!” Sam called from the end of the dock catching up with them.

“Hey Sam, I thought we were going on Clint’s boat,” Steve questioned.

“Um yeah,” Sam looked uncomfortable. “Change of plans, Tony volunteered one of his dad’s yachts.”

“Oh,” Steve said looking at Bucky skeptically.

“Don’t worry it’ll be fun,” Sam said trying to reassure them.

The boat was huge, it was sleek and white with black trim. It was multi story, with lower and upper levels. The windows were tinted black and it had LED lights on the bottom and tops of the boat illuminating the water below them with a variety of different colors.

Bucky walked up the ramp to the boat’s deck, so far it was only Tony and the captain stood on the boat.

Bucky, Steve, and Sam climbed aboard.

“Hello friends,” Tony called with an obnoxious sailors hat perched on his big head. Bucky rolled his eyes, he couldn’t stand this guy.

“Hey Tony,” Sam greeted with a smile, since when did those two get so close?

“Hi,” Steve said awkwardly, “thanks for inviting us on your boat,” he said rubbing the back of his neck.

“No! Thank you for coming,” Tony said obnoxiously already sounding a little intoxicated. “This is gonna be a fun night trust me,” he said with a conniving little wink.

“I’m sure it will be,” Bucky said with a sarcastic edge walking Steve away from that jackass and over to back of the boat with all the deck furniture.

They sat on one of the plush couches, Bucky wrapped up under Steve’s skinny arm. Sharing his warmth since Steve was starting to get chilly with the persistent sea breeze.

Natasha and Clint walked to the deck a couple minutes later. They seemed edgy, they’d been fighting after all.

“Hey,” Bucky waved at Clint.

“What’s up?” Clint nodded back.

“I’m good, you?” Bucky responded.

“Same old, same old,” Clint said with a cheeky smile as Nat and him plopped down on separate deck chairs.

Tony soon followed Clint and Nat, “we are now officially ready to set sail!” He announced stumbling on the deck. How can somebody already be drunk at 2pm?

The boat began to move slowly out of the marina, the further they sailed out into the ocean the calmer Bucky became. His limbs tingled with the salty ocean breeze, he wanted to shift. Sometimes it feels like he’s a junky in a room full of heroin. He felt itchy.

Steve noticed Bucky’s change in demeanor, “why are you so antsy?” Steve asked playfully, Bucky kept moving in his seat uncomfortably.

“My body thinks I’m about to shift,” Bucky told him. “So it’s preparing itself.”

“What does it feel like?” Steve asked quietly.

“Like a really intense craving,” Bucky confessed, “kinda like a drug addict, I feel kinda itchy.”

Steve laughed and cuddled into his side, “let me know if you need to go inside or anything,” he said more concerned. Bucky nodded and smiled.

“What are you love birds talking about over there?,” Nat asked taking a sip of her soda.

“Nothing, just how nice it feels outside,” Steve lied, he was getting better at this.

“It’s a beautiful day,” Nat agreed laying back on her deck chair and taking in the sun’s ray.

—

The boat sailed until it reached the open ocean, the Hawaiian coast barely visible on the horizon. It was beautiful. The captain released the anchors late in the afternoon after touring the coastlines and the most beautiful places it had to offer. Bucky had already swam to all of them of course, but it was still stunning from the boat’s vantage point.

When the sun began to fall in the sky is when Nat and Clint started breaking out the alcohol. Sam, Steve, and Bucky opted not drink. Tony had been wasted all day.

Before they got too drunk, Nat and Clint decided to get in the water. The yacht had a inflatable water slide, they blew it up and off into the water they went. Sam not far behind.

Tony came up to them, “not getting in the water?” He asked condescendingly.

“Nope,” Bucky said bluntly trying to ignore him.

“That’s too bad, I wish I could go but my dad says I’m not allowed to swim when I’m drunk anymore.”

“Smart man,” Bucky commented.

“Steve you don’t have a fake fear of water why don’t you join?” Tony asked, Bucky felt his heart raise rise and his fists clench. He fucking hated this guy.

“I can’t swim,” Steve mumbled looking embarrassed.

“You what?” Tony asked incredulously.

“I can’t swim,” Steve said louder looking ashamed.

“Why not?” Tony asked obnoxiously.

“Couldn’t because of my hearing aid,” Steve told him, “I only recently got it off so I never learned.”

“Man that’s a shame, well at least Bucky here has somebody to sit with when he lies to all his friends,” Tony said with a wicked smile.

Bucky stood up suddenly looming over Tony, he had at least 5 inches on him. “Why the fuck are you so obsessed with the fact I don’t want to get in the water?” Bucky yelled.

“I want to know the truth, simple as that,” Tony said. “It’s just a little fishy,” Tony said with a wink.

Bucky’s heart dropped, he knew. Tony fucking Stark had to know he was a merman why else would he say that.

“You don’t know anything,” Bucky growled storming off.

“I never said I did!” Tony called at Bucky.

—

“Bucky calm down,” Steve said as he watched his boyfriend hyperventilate in the bathroom. He rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him down. He’d worked himself into a panic after Tony’s comments.

“I can’t — I -I he knows Steve,” Bucky sobbed tears rolling down his cheeks. “He’s gonna tell someone and I’m gonna spend the rest of my life in a government lab.”

“Shhhh,” Steve comforted. “We don’t know that he knows for sure, it could be a coincidence.”

Bucky took several deep breaths, “I don’t want to die in a lab Steve. It’s happened before and it’ll happen again.”

“Bucky you’re not gonna die in a lab, I won’t let that happen,” Steve said sternly grabbing Bucky by the shoulders and looking him in his eyes. His were red from crying and some how the contrast made his eyes even more beautiful. “Now compose yourself and we’ll face that dickhead together, he’s not gonna prevent us from having a fun night.”

“Can we stand by the water? It might calm me down.”

“Of course,” Steve replied.

—

Bucky stood by the edge of the water, he had stopped crying and everything was starting to feel a lot less like the end of the world.

“You good?” Steve asked sweetly beside him, placing his hand on Bucky’s arm. They had sat in a comfortable silence and watched the sunset together. The sky faded into twilight, Bucky decided he needed to face Tony.

He took Steve’s hand and guided him to the back deck where he heard music and the voices of his three closest friends and Tony.

“Hey Bucky!” Nat called from her chair.

“Hi,” he waved.

Steve had wandered off to the edge of the boat where he looked into the deep waters. Bucky looked back at him with a smile.

The part of the railing the Steve had been leaning on happened to be a gate. So when a drunk Tony came stumbling around the corner accidentally bumping into Steve. The gate opens and Steve falls into the water.

“Steve!” Bucky yelled. All five of them ran to the edge of the boat.

Steve struggled to stay a float, “hel- help,” he struggled to call in between panicked breaths. He was illuminated by the boats lights.

“Is anybody gonna help him!” Bucky yelled panicked, they all took a step back. “Clint!” Bucky cried.

They just looked at him, they wanted him to get in the water. This was all a fucking ploy to get him in the water! They but Steve’s life in danger because they wanted to see why Bucky wouldn’t get in the water. Well fuck them.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Bucky whispered pulling off his shirt and kicking off his shoes. If they wanted to know so bad, they could know.

He took a running dive off the side of the boat. The water was cold, it knocked the breath out of Bucky’s lungs. He felt the shift take over.

He swam and grabbed Steve around his skinny waist, Steve was exhausted he collapsed against Bucky’s shoulder.

“Buck,” he whined.

It broke his heart, “I’m here Stevie, I’m here.” Steve slumped back on shoulder.

Bucky managed to get the two back on the deck of the boat. Only to be met with four pairs of wonderstruck eyes.

He thinks he actually heard Natasha gasp.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony redeems himself I promise


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the boat and a chat with Sarah Rogers.

Natasha never thought this is where the night would lead to. Her best friend is a mermaid. Her heart sank when he jumped in the water to save Steve. She thought they both were gonna drown. Yet, when she looked over the edge Steve was holding on to Bucky. Bucky was swimming, he seemed pretty calm too. She started to feel hurt, been then she noticed it. The long silver blue fish tail that started at his hips.

Using all his upper body strength Bucky was able to climb the ladder on the side of the boat, as Steve hanged onto his neck.

She never could of imagined this, she gasped when Bucky looked up at them. Eyes glowing blue. His face grim as Steve clung to his chest. There was blood, Steve had a long gash on his forehead. Natasha felt a pang of guilt in her chest, this is not what she had wanted.

Tony deviated from the plan, he was supposed to push Bucky in the water. He wasn’t supposed to drag Steve into this. Natasha was guilty and angry.

“Can I have a towel and a pair of pants,” Bucky spoke quietly, he looked terrified and ashamed. Natasha’s heart clenched, this was their fault. Sam and Clint were frozen in their place, eyes wide as they stared at Bucky’s long silver fish tail.

“Um yeah,” Tony said, as his disappeared into the boat’s interior. He had sobered up really fast.

“Bucky,” Natasha whispered, he looked at her with an absolute look of betrayal.

“What?” Bucky snapped on the verge of tears. “Is this what you wanted?!” He yelled, she’d never seen him so angry.

“You had to know my secret so bad you put Steve in danger! He didn’t do anything! Why couldn’t you just let it be?” Bucky broke down into heart wrenching sobs.

“I didn’t want you guys to know. You can’t know, you’re not supposed to know,” he said out loud, almost like he was ranting to himself.

Sam and Clint shook their heads in disbelief, this is not the outcome they had wanted. Natasha looked at Bucky’s red rimmed eyes, the glow was now gone.

“I’m sorry,” Natasha said quietly.

Tony came back with a towel and a pair of sweat pants and dropped by Bucky’s feet. He kept his head down, he couldn’t look at Bucky.

“Did you know?” Bucky asked Tony.

Tony shook his head and buried his hand deep in his pockets, “no,” he said quietly.

“Then why the need to get me in the water so bad?” Bucky asked.

“I— uh I don’t know, I just needed to know.”

“I don’t believe you,” Bucky said looking Tony in the eye with anger, the waves under the boat began to suddenly pick up. Bucky had his teeth clenched with anger, “why did you do this? Everything was fine until you showed up!” Bucky exclaimed the boat was rocking dangerously and waves began crashing over the edge.

Tony looked scared, Natasha, Clint, and Sam backed away from Bucky slowly.

Bucky looked away from Tony and down at Steve. He began taking calm and measured breaths, the ocean returned to its normal calmness.

Bucky picked up the towels, he wrapped one around Steve, and used the other one to pat and dry his tail. The next moment he had legs, he was naked but he had legs. He pulled the sweatpants up over his naked body and he stood up. Steve still sat on the ground he was trembling, Bucky helped Steve up, who was unsteady on his feet and still disoriented from his fall into the ocean.

Bucky led Steve into the inside of the boat, they snuggled up on the couch. The boat began to move, Tony must’ve told the captain that they needed to return home.

Clint, Sam, and Natasha went back to the deck. They sat quietly at one of the tables. Natasha held her head in her hands, she felt like scum. She felt tears prickle at her eyes and soon they were falling down her face.

“What did we do?” Natasha asked barely audible.

“He’s a mermaid,” Sam stated dumbstruck.

Clint nodded eyes wide, “I don’t know what I expected, but it was certainly was not that.”

“Why did we let Tony talk us into this?” Natasha questioned.

“He’s never gonna forgive us,” Natasha added.

Sam and Clint looked at her glumly, “I think—“ Sam started and looked deep in thought, “ it’s gonna take time but I think he’ll find it in his heart to forgive us.”

Natasha looked at Sam and nodded slowly, “I hope you’re right,” she said quietly staring at the ocean.

—

The boat arrived at the marina a little after ten. Bucky held a towel to Steve’s forehead. He was bleeding badly, he was gonna need stitches.

Steve looked fatigued, he stared into the middle distance. He had almost stopped shaking.

Bucky cupped in his face, “baby are you okay?”

Steve shook his head, “I was really scared,” he admitted. “I thought I was gonna drown, you revealed your secret for me. Thank you.”

“I would let the whole world know my secret if you were ever in danger.”

Steve gave him a small smile, “that’s why I love you.”

“I’m driving you to the ER as soon as we get off this god forsaken boat,” Bucky warned him. Steve sighed.

“My mom’s gonna kill me,” he said.

“No she won’t, at least not tonight. She’s not gonna be mad at you Steve, I’ll make sure she understands what happened,” Bucky promised. Steve nodded and closed his eyes drowsily.

Bucky shook him awake, “Stevie you can’t fall asleep right now.”

Steve whined and buried his head into Bucky’s chest, “Steve, baby, you might have a concussion you need to wake up.”

Steve sat up reluctantly and gave Bucky a pitiful expression “fine,” he said quietly.

“I love you,” Bucky said.

—

The boat pulled into the marina a little after 11pm. The ramp to the boat deployed and Bucky and Steve made their way to the exit.

Sam, Clint, and Natasha watched them get off, faces glum. Tony sat alone on a chair in the corner, half empty bottle of vodka on the table next to him.

Steve leaned into Bucky’s side he was having a hard time standing up. He felt dizzy and a little nauseous. Bucky walked by and glared at Tony. Natasha looked like she’d been crying.

“Bucky,” she whispered as the pair walked past.

“Save it,” Bucky snapped, she took a step back. Her face fell, into a devastated frown.

Steve didn’t know how to feel. What they did to Bucky, taking away his secret like that, using Steve as a pawn, he was angry. Yet, Steve feels hypocritical because two weeks ago he would’ve done the same thing.

Bucky guided Steve to the passenger seat of his car, helping him buckle. Steve couldn’t think straight. His head was pounding and he felt like the world was spinning.

He closed his eyes hoping the nausea would pass. It didn’t. Bucky drove as fast as he could to the nearest hospital. The one Steve’s mom worked at.

“Pull over,” Steve said urgently as he felt the overwhelming urge to vomit.

“Ok,” Bucky said panicked, he pulled over on the side of the road. Steve opened the car door and vomited on the ground. Bucky put the car in park, and began rubbing Steve’s back.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Bucky soothed. Steve panted as stomach acid and bile burned his nose and throat leaving a putrid taste in his mouth.

“Are you done?” Bucky asked kindly. Steve nodded, he felt a lot better. He sat up on his seat, Bucky handed him a water bottle that was in the cup holder. Steve excepted and took small sips trying to wash away the taste, but also not trying to get sick again.

Bucky started driving again, he looked over at Steve clearly empathic. “Do you feel better?” Bucky asked.

Steve nodded, “a little, my head is still killing me.”

“I think you have a concussion,” Bucky stated.

“Yeah probably,” Steve agreed.

Bucky groaned and kept his eyes on the road. The bright red lights of the emergency room shone in the distance. Steve breathed a sigh of relief, he really wanted his mom.

Bucky parked the car, and wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist. Making sure he was steady enough to walk to the building.

The automatic doors opened, the waiting room was relatively empty and a bored looking triage nurse spotted them from the her desk.

She rushed up to them with a wheel chair for Steve. Steve sat down, and let out a sigh of relief.

“I see you have a nasty cut there,” the nurse examined.

“Any symptoms of a concussion?” She asked kindly.

Steve nodded, “I threw up on the way here and I feel really dizzy.”

“Ok, I’m gonna take you back now. Do you need me to call your parents?” She asked nicely as she began to push the wheel chair.

“Am I allowed to come?” Bucky asked, timidly walking next to Steve.

“I’m really not supposed to, but since he’s alone I’ll make an exception.”

Bucky looked relieved, “thank you ,” he said.

The nurse gave him a smile, “who do I need to call?”

“Dr. Rogers is my mom, she works here.”

“Ok, I’ll see if she’s with any patients and tell her you’re here,” the nurse said. She led them into a bustling room full of nurses and doctors. She led Steve to a bed, and helped get on it. She drew the curtain separated Steve from the other patients. Bucky sat in a chair next to Steve’s bed.

“How did this happen?” The nurse asked, picking up a clipboard.

“I fell of a boat and hit my head on the way down.”

“Ok,” she said writing what Steve had said on her clipboard. “I’ll go get your mom now ok,” she said with a smile.

Steve nodded and leaned back into the bed.

—

Steve and Bucky waited in the hospital room for an hour before his mom was able to show up.

She came busting through the curtain, still in her scrubs and surgical cap.

“Steven Grant, what happened?” She asked seriously.

“I fell off the boat,” he didn’t want to say pushed and worry his mom even more.

She sat on the edge of his bed, and rested her hand on his leg. “Your cut doesn’t look too bad, the nurse told me you might have a concussion.

Steve nodded, “I got sick on the way here.”

Sarah Rogers was now officially in mom mode, “oh baby,” she said sympathetically. “Let me find a doctor, has anyone checked you out so far?” She asked.

Steve shook his head.

“Ok, I’ll be right back.”

—

Sarah came back with a doctor about 10 minutes later. He looked to be in his late 20s probably a resident.

“This is Dr. Willis, I trained him myself so I trust him with you,” she introduced. Steve gave the man an awkward smile.

“Bucky why don’t you and I go get some coffee,” she said with a edge to her voice. She was gonna ask what happened.

Bucky stood up stiffly he looked nervous. He walked timidly out into the hall with Sarah.

—

Bucky’s heart pounded fast oh in his chest. Sarah Rogers was a terrifying woman. They walked silently to the waiting room where Sarah poured herself a cup of coffee.

“So, Bucky what happened?” She said voice stern, he felt like he was being interrogated.

His palm were sweating, he was fidgety. He couldn’t lie anymore he was so tired.

“It was my fault,” he said roughly looking at the ground.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“They wanted me to get in the water to save Steve,” Bucky clarified. “So, the new kid Tony pushed Steve in.”

Sarah clenched her teeth, “Why did they want you in the water Bucky?”

“Because I’m a merman,” he said.

Sarah didn’t find it funny, “do you really expect me to believe that?” She asked rhetorically.

Bucky shook his head, “I can prove it.”

“This should be good,” Sarah laughed.

Bucky closed his eyes, and focused his energy on Sarah’s cup of coffee. He telepathically lifted the liquid out of its cup, it floated in the air for several seconds in an orb of steaming coffee. It dropped back with a splash into Sarah’s cup.

Bucky looked up, Sarah was pale. “Well I believe you now I guess,” she whispered. “This is insane.”

“Last weekend I took Steve to Atlantis, our apothecary fixed his hearing,” Bucky added finding more proof.

“So mermaids are real?” She asked still flabbergasted.

“Yeah, my mom is one too.”

“Wow, ok. Um—“ she said. “I just need a minute,” she said, walking down the hall running her hand through her golden hair.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya girl is seeing infinity war tomorrow! But I already read the spoilers soooo... it’s a lot worse than I expected to put it lightly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky forgives his friends and is finally happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry or no updates, but finals week has been hell. 
> 
> Good news is after $800 and my tax return, I finally have a new laptop!!!

Bucky made it back to Steve’s room. Steve had stitches in his head and looked like he was trying to get some sleep. Bucky snuck in quietly. Steve looked up at him.

“Where’s my mom?” He asked, looking slightly disoriented.

“I told her,” Bucky said quietly, Steve looked at him puzzled. “I told her about me, that I’m a merman.”

Steve sat up and looked at Bucky, “did she believe you?”

Bucky nodded, “I showed her.”

Steve sucked in a breath, “You didn’t have to tell her, I could’ve handled it.”

Bucky gave him a close-lipped smile, “I know, but you shouldn’t have to lie to your mom Steve. This isn’t your life it’s mine.”

“How did she take it?” Steve asked.

Bucky laughed, “she was a little freaked out, but I think she’ll be okay.”

Sarah Rogers opened the curtain, “I’ll be ok,” she reassured.

“Mom,” Steve said.

“Hi baby, how are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Steve confessed sinking back down into his pillows.

“Get some rest baby,” she said rubbing her hand through his hair. Steve shut his eyes, the three sat in silence for a couple minutes. Before the sound of Steve’s soft snores filled the room. Sarah looked at Bucky, “Are you okay?”

“Me, I’m fine,” Bucky replied with a shy smile.

Sarah nodded with an unreadable expression, “Tell me about Atlantis.”

So, Bucky did. He told her about how his family is royalty, the history of Atlantis, and why he has to keep it a secret. She listened nodding slowly as Bucky talked, absorbing the information. He told her about Steve’s trip, and their stop at the apothecary, she smiled at that part. “I’m happy you shared that with me,” she said honestly. “Just make sure Steve stays safe, I know I can’t keep him away from you and your life, he’d hate me. He’s all I have left of Joe, he’s my only baby. That’s why I’m so protective, I love you, boys. Please take care of him,” she said tearing up.

Bucky felt his eyes water, “Thank you. It means a lot.”

\---

Steve was discharged three hours later. Bucky was exhausted and so was Sarah. Bucky stayed with Steve at the front entrance of the hospital while Sarah pulled the car up.

“I heard what my mom said,” Steve spoke looking up at Bucky from the bench he sat on. Bucky raised his eyebrows in question, “what she said about protecting me and how I was the only the person she had left.”

Bucky nodded solemnly, “we’re on the same page Steve, I’d do anything to protect you. I wanted you to know that.”

Steve looked up at him stubbornly, “I’d do the same for you too.”

“I can protect myself, Steve,” Bucky grumbled looking down at his boyfriend.

“So can I!” Steve exclaimed. “I can take care of myself Bucky, I don’t need you guys babying me all the time!” Steve lamented.

“Steve, what’s this about?” Bucky asked quietly sitting down on the bench next to his boyfriend, looking deeply into his eyes.

“Why does everyone think I’m so weak!” he yelled tears threatening to spill.

He sucked a long breath and composed himself. “It’s just, my mom thinks I’m weak, you think I’m weak, obviously Tony, Nat, Clint, and Sam think I’m weak. Why else would they push me into the water?” he said calmly.

“I don’t think your weak Steve,” Bucky said wiping a tear away from under Steve’s eye with his thumb. “You’re one of the strongest and most loving people I know, and people want to take advantage of that. You care so much, you’re so full of passion for life, and the world needs you Steve so it’s making sure you don’t have to face it alone.”

“I love you,” Steve said grabbing Bucky’s face and him in for a hard kiss. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other.

Sarah honked the horn of her car, Bucky helped Steve off the bench and helped him into the passenger seat of the car. Steve buckled himself in. Bucky leaned in and gave Steve a quick peck on the lips. “I love you,” Bucky whispered.

“I love you too.” Bucky shut the door, and Sarah drove off. Steve waved at Bucky through the window, Bucky smiled and walked to his car.

\---

Bucky made it home seven that morning, his mom was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee and scrolling through her phone.

She spotted him and smiled, “Your home early.”

“Where’s dad?” Bucky asked sitting down at the table.

“He went surfing with his friends, he’ll be gone all day,” Bucky gave her a close-lipped smile and put his head in his hands and breathed deeply. “Bucky what is it?” she asked concerned, resting her hand on Bucky’s arm.

“They found out mom, it wasn’t my fault I had to save Steve,” Bucky was hysterical and on the brink of a panic attack. He was in so much trouble, half of Atlantis was pissed that Steve knew, imagine how’d they react to five other people knowing.

“Bucky, breathe, what exactly happened?” she asked sternly.

“They wanted to see me in the water, so they pushed Steve in. Nobody would save him, you know he can’t swim. So, I jumped in, in front of all of them,” Bucky told her.

Winnie tensed, “who’s they?”

“Nat, Clint, Sam, and Tony,” Bucky replied.

“Natasha, are you serious?” Winnie questioned.

“Dead serious,” Bucky replied sadly.

“That doesn’t sound like her, it doesn’t sound like any of them,” she commented, “Who’s Tony?”

“The new kid,” Bucky responded. “I’m pretty sure he’s the one behind all of it, he was really suspicious of me since the day we met.”

“So, they know,” Bucky inferred her voice strained. Bucky nodded. “This isn’t good Bucky, I know I don’t need to tell you this but if the Pierce’s find out--,” she stopped. She looked torn.

“Mom, what?” Bucky pleaded.

“I don’t want to scare you, but they could use it as a way to take the throne. Feed of the fears of the people, make Atlas look incompetent and make the prince look like he cares more about his human life than his royal obligations.”

Bucky felt helpless. Logically he knew the Pierce’s probably wouldn’t know. But he didn’t know exactly how far their influence reached, and lot’s of merpeople lived on land.

“That won’t happen,” Bucky said trying to convince himself.

“I hope not, but we need to be vigilant,” his mom suggested. “I want to know more about this Tony kid, and why he needed to know so bad.”

\---

Bucky’s mom let him stay home from school that Monday, and even let him skip lessons with Wanda. Steve wasn’t going back to school until Wednesday and Bucky didn’t want to face his ex-friends alone. He sat alone in his living room binge-watching Netflix and eating copious amounts of cereal when he heard a knock on his door.

He got up and looked at the time, it 3:30 school was out by then. He looked out the window and saw a familiar red head of hair with a sad yet hopeful look on her face. Bucky was mad, but he wanted to know why Natasha did what she did. So, he opened the door.

“Bucky,” she said voice catching in her throat. She didn’t expect him to answer.

“Natasha,” he said coldly.

“Can I please explain?” she begged, which was very out of character for her.

“This should be good,” Bucky laughed petulantly, arms crossing over his chest.

“Please,” she pleaded.

“Fine,” Bucky said pushing the door open letting her in. Natasha walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

“Ok,” Bucky prompted her to speak.

She took in a deep breathe and couldn’t quite look him in the eye. “First off, I want to say, I really truly apologize for what happened to Steve. That’s not what was supposed to happen,” she began. Then her resolved steeled, “however, I am not sorry for wanting to know about you being a merman. We were best friends, I told you everything and you hid half your life from me Bucky!” she exclaimed wearily.

Bucky could admit she had a point, “why not just ask me?” he said quietly.

“Because you would’ve lied!” she blurted, “You always lie.”

Bucky felt like shit, his conscious had always been guilt-ridden because of all the lying. Now she’s bringing all these emotions to the surface and Bucky’s brain can’t focus for two fucking seconds to get a coherent thought together.

“That’s why I felt like I had to force it out of you, Sam and Clint felt the same way. As for Tony, we’re not talking to him right now. It was supposed to be you Bucky, you have to understand. Tony was supposed to push you into the water, not Steve.”

That shouldn’t have made Bucky feel better, but it did. He felt less betrayed. He took a deep breath. “Natasha you have to understand why I couldn’t tell you, Steve didn’t even know until like two weeks ago,” Bucky told Nat everything, about Atlantis, him being royalty, and the laws against telling humans. A spiel he’s given way too many times the past two weeks. Yet, he somehow feels lighter now, he’s not lying to anybody he cares about anymore. He doesn’t have to hide who he is.

“I forgive you,” he tells Natasha. Her face lights up like a Christmas tree.

“What changed your mind?” she asked.

“I somehow feel better, knowing that you guys know. I’m not lying to anyone I love anymore, it’s cathartic.”

“Well I’m glad,” she said with a big smile.

“If you're up for it, Clint’s taking Sam and me on a diving trip, we’d love for you to tag along.”

“I think I’d like that,” he smiled, “but first I need to talk to them clear the air.”

“Of course, will we see you at lunch tomorrow?” she asked.

Bucky nodded, “I’ll be there.”

\---

Bucky found himself on a boat the next weekend, surrounded by the best friends he could’ve asked for. Clint, Sam, and Natasha suited up in their diving gear. Steve sat on the edge of the boat, fully equipped with a bright orange life jacket, sketchbook in hand.

Bucky looked out at the water, finally recognizing where they were. It was the underwater cave system where Wanda held his magic lessons. “Hey, I swim out here all the time,” Bucky commented. “I want to show guys something,” he said before shedding his clothes and jumping into the water. Scales erupting down his legs.

“I’m never gonna get used to that,” Clint murmured securing his mask and diving into the water. Sam and Nat not far behind.

Bucky led the way, going at a slower pace than normal so hid friends could keep up. He held out his hands and stopped motioned for them to stop. They stopped swimming and looking at him expectantly. Bucky used his abilities to call on all the sea life around them.

In the distance, he saw a majestic great white shark. Natasha was the first to spot it, her eyes growing wide. Sam and Clint began freaking out as well. Bucky sent out a telepathic signal ‘calm down she’s friendly’. He communicated, he knew they couldn’t respond, but it had worked. They were calm.

The shark swam up to him and nuzzled him with her giant body. Bucky stroked her back and motioned for his friends to do the same. They did, reluctantly. Eyes wide in awe.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a beautiful sea turtle coming towards them. He urged the creature to come closer. Bucky touched the turtle’s hard shell, Sam swam up and did the same. Even through the breathing mask, Bucky could see the smiles.

After a few minutes, the animals lost interest, and Bucky began swimming. The others trailing not far behind him, he led them through the system of caves. Eventually, they reached his favorited spot. He broke through the surface of the water of the cove where his magic lessons took place. His friends looked around amazed.

Bucky has never been in this happy, he knew now it was because his two worlds had finally become one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be a good place to end this fic, but like I'm nice and stuff so I'm gonna write 11 or so more chapters. Which include what's the deal with Tony! And of course, I wouldn't include the Pierces for no reason... Stay Tuned!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things happen and people go missing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just graduated high school! Meaning updates might become more regular over the summer... Anyway, I'm off to New York City next week so might be a while until the next update.

As the last bell rung on their sophomore year Steve and Bucky felt elated. They walked hand in hand to the parking lot. They had plans for later that night, they were going over to Sam’s for a BBQ. First, Bucky had to drop Steve off at his house to get ready, and then to pick him back up at seven.

Steve sat in the passenger seat, feet kicked up on the dashboard. He hummed along to some top 40s hit that was playing on the radio, holding Bucky’s hand as he drove. Bucky had never felt so at peace.

“I’m really happy,” Bucky said out of the blue, earning a confused smile from Steve.

“That’s good to hear,” Steve replied with not much thought.

“This is the first time in my life that I haven’t had to lie to anyone I care about. It’s relieving, I feel like I huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders,” Bucky revealed to Steve. Bucky gripped Steve’s hand and pressed a kiss to it, “If it weren’t for you I don’t think this ever would’ve happened.”

Steve blushed, “I don’t think I deserve all the credit.”

“If it wasn’t for you being a stubborn asshole, I don’t think I would’ve told anybody,” Bucky laughed. Steve hit him playfully.

“I like to call it persistence,” Steve corrected with a chuckle.

They fell back into a comfortable silence, Bucky focused on the road and Steve focused on Twitter. Steve broke the silence, “My mom wants to see you shifted,” he said apprehensively.

“Ok,” Bucky said. “Tell her to name a place and time as long as we’re alone.”

Steve nodded, “Are you sure?” he asked, “I could just tell her to back off.”

“No,” Bucky said. “She deserves to see it, I mean I kind of left her hanging with the whole coffee bit.”

“I wish I could’ve seen the look on her face,” Steve said with a laugh.

“It was priceless,” Bucky commented.

Bucky pulled into Steve’s driveway, they sat there for a little while, just taking each other in, enjoying each other’s company while it lasted. “This is me,” Steve said grabbing his backpack from the back seat.

Bucky pulled him in for a quick peck on the lips, “I’ll pick you up at seven.” Steve nodded as walked up to his driveway and into his house.

 

\---

Steve bounced his leg up and down as he sat on the couch in his living room, he was dressed and ready to go. It was 7:15, Bucky was late. He was trying to make a big deal over 15 minutes, it was a little inconsiderate, but it happens. A text would’ve been nice. Bucky hadn’t texted, that fact worried Steve.

He took out his phone and pressed Bucky’s contact and held the phone up to his ear. It rang and rang, he didn’t pick up. Something didn’t feel right, Steve knew deep down that something was wrong. This didn’t feel like Bucky was just running late.

So, he waited.

The clock struck 7:30, he tried Bucky’s phone two more times.

The clock struck 7:45, Steve felt a pit of dread in his stomach. Something was really, really wrong, Bucky didn’t show up 45 minutes late without at least a call or a text first.

The clock struck 8:00, Steve’s phone began to buzz, he jumped.

It was Sam.

Steve picked up the phone, “hello?”

“Hey, Steve man, where are you guys?” Sam shouted over the commotion of the party. The party he was supposed to be at with Bucky. Steve felt tears sting his eyes, he was really concerned.

“Um, Bucky isn’t here yet,” he replied, his voice showed that he was clearly upset. “I’m really worried Sam,” he confessed, letting out a muffled sob.

“Steve, what’s going on?” Sam asked concerned, the noise of the party becoming distant. He heard the sound of a door closing.

“Bucky’s not here, and I’ve tried his phone like 20 times, he’s not picking up,” Steve cried. “This is so unlike him, I’m scared.”

“Have you called his mom?” Sam asked.

“No, I didn’t want her to worry,” Steve responded.

“Ok, when we hang up, call her. Clint, Nat, and I are coming over,” he told Steve.

“Sam, no you have your party,” Steve protested.

“It’s really for my sister’s 8th-grade graduation, I would be happy to get away from the massive hoard of 13 years old that are currently in my house right now.”

Steve let out a small laugh, “Ok,” he said hanging up.

He called Winnie Barnes, she picked up on the 2nd ring.

“Hey Steve, is everything alright?” she answered the phone.

“Is Bucky with you?” Steve asked.

“No,” she said concerned. “He left at 6:45 to pick you up,” she replied.

\---

Bucky didn’t plan on being late to pick Steve up, he left his house at 15 minutes before he had to get Steve, the drive only took 10. He started his car; his gas tank was empty.

“Shit,” he muttered to himself and made his way to the nearest gas station. He got out of the car and swiped his car into the machine and began pumping the gas until his tank was full. Scrolling through his phone in the meantime.

He put the gas pump back into the slot and began to walk over to the driver side of his car, he wished he saw the man who came up behind him.

The man who hit him over the head and made his world turn dark.

 

\---

 

Steve waited for Nat, Clint, and Sam to get to his house. Winnie had just texted Steve to let him know they tracked Bucky’s phone to the gas station near his house. Steve was going to meet them there.

He met his friends outside and hopped into Sam’s car. Steve diligently gave instructions to the gas station. They were there within 5 minutes.

Steve saw Bucky’s car, it was parked on the side of the gas station, in the furthest spot back. Winnie and George pulled into the parking lot at the same time. Steve and Winnie exchanged looks through the windows of the car, their intuition told them something was wrong. Sam parked the car, Steve raced out. Everyone else not far behind them.

He looked in the window of Bucky’s car, he wasn’t in there. He tried the handle; the car was unlocked. The keys were thrown onto the passenger seat, Bucky’s wallet and phone sat right next to them.

“Fuck,” Steve blurted, tears starting to burn in his eyes.

“Steve, calm down,” George said placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “You know how powerful Bucky is, he will be fine. It’s all in the matter of finding him.” He was trying to stay optimistic.

“I hope your right,” Steve mumbled sitting down on the pavement putting his head in his hands.

\---

 

Bucky woke up in a dimly lit room, he was disoriented. It took him a moment to realize he was in a tank, he was shifted, and scientists surrounded him. Watching his every move, clipboards in hand. Bucky was scared, he’d never felt this kind of dreadful fear before.

He banged on the glass in a panic, he tried to scream out as well as he could underwater. The men looked startled, they took a step back.

The glass was thick, and no matter how hard he hit it, it wouldn’t break. He sent pulses through, moved powerful currents of water into the glass, it wouldn’t so much as crack.

Bucky knew it was hopeless, he had to wait to be saved. They were going to experiment on him, Bucky knew it, he was dreading it.

He counted the scientists in the room, there were ten of them. A few observing him jotting notes on clipboards, a few more sat behind control panels and computers. Then there was the two men, they were clearly in charge. One had dark black, greying hair with a mustache and the other was balding sporting a salt and pepper goatee, both wearing sterile white lab coats. They were ordering the other scientist around, they were setting up some kind of speaker.

“Can you hear me?” Bucky heard all of a sudden, it was the booming voice of the man with the mustache talking through a microphone.

Bucky nodded, and the man smiled.

“That’s very good Bucky,” the man praised. “Are you able to respond?”

 _Yes, where am I?_ Bucky responded telepathically to everyone in the room. They all jumped back in shock. Except for the two leaders.

“Unfortunately, I can’t reveal that information,” the man said.

_Why not?_

“Easier chance that you can escape,” the man said. “We’ve been planning this a while, I can’t lose my research subject.”

 _You kidnapped me. I am a child and I want to go home. I am not a research subject, I am a person,_ Bucky pleaded.

“You’re a barbaric half human, to me you don’t have any rights.”

Bucky’s heart dropped, if they didn’t find him, he might die. This man was going to torture him to death in the name of science.

\---

 

Bucky didn’t know how long he’d been here, he had no concept of time. He knew it was long enough for him to fall asleep and wake up. They fed him by dropping kelp and apples into his tank, he ate it thankfully, he didn’t realize how hungry he was. The man hadn’t talked to him anymore, he just sat there and watched. A sadistic smile on his face the whole time.

Bucky wanted his parents and Steve. He knew he was crying but you couldn’t tell underwater. He was so scared, merpeople have been captured in the past. Only a few have lived or escaped their captivity to tell their stories. Bucky prayed to Poseidon that he would be one of those few. He was Poseidon’s great great grandkid, after all, you’d think that earns him a little bit of clout.

The room around him went quiet, movement in the corner of the room caught Bucky’s eye. It was a man, decked out in diving gear. He wasn’t coming into the tank. _God, no_ Bucky thought to himself.

The man walked closer to the tank, flippers and medical-looking instruments in his hands. It looked like a syringe, a scalpel and petri dish, and finally a gun looking thing. Bucky didn’t like what he saw. He backed up to the corner of the small tank.

The man climbed up the steps that led him to the top of the tank. Bucky’s heart felt like it was going to explode, his breathing became shallow. The man dropped into the tank armed with the gun. Bucky screamed out underwater.

 _Please Don’t_ Bucky sent out to him telepathically. The man took the shot, it was a dart. It lodged into Bucky’s neck, and he began to feel all warm and fuzzy.

He passed out right after the man retrieved the scalpel and petri dish, and before he had a chance to take a sample of Bucky’s scales.

\---

Bucky woke up disoriented, he didn’t know where he was or how long he’d been there. Then he remembered, he was in a lab, he didn’t know where, but they were just starting to perform experiments on him.

His worst nightmare is being realized.

The lab was normal, all the men and women were at their station. Including the bald guy and the mustached man. They were watching Bucky closely, it looked like they were ordering their interns to set up the speaker and microphone again.

Bucky glared intensely at the man, the man stared right back.

 _This was a mistake,_ Bucky said. The man chuckled unable to reply yet. _You have no idea my status where I come from, you have no idea how powerful I am._

The man shrugged as if it were a challenge.

The microphone set up was complete, the man grabbed it and spoke harshly, “Well little merman, your lab results were really interesting.”

“We wanted to know more, your metabolic rate was off the charts. Can you tell us more about the lifespan of your kind?”

 _How about a trade, you tell me your name and where I am, and I’ll answer your questions,_ Bucky countered.

“Fair enough,” the man agreed. “My name is Howard Stark and you’re at Stark Industries.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my brain, this is how Bucky's tail looks!
> 
>  
> 
> https://fineartamerica.com/featured/silver-fish-len-barber.html


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the Stark family's deal? Find out this and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got back from NYC! And after 6 consecutive days of work, I finally had the time to finish this chapter.

Steve sat on the curb of the gas station sidewalk in a haze. He watched as the police showed up, taking statements and investigating Bucky’s car. While Winnie yelled something over her phone, it sounded like she was talking to King Atlas.

They issued an amber alert. When the police reviewed the security tapes, they discovered ten minutes of footage had been deleted. People bustled around him trying to find Bucky. Steve felt useless. Even Sam, Clint, and Nat were helping by calling hospitals and friends to see if anyone had seen Bucky. Nothing so far.

Steve’s phone buzzed, it was the AMBER Alert. It didn’t feel real, it read:

AMBER Alert

Oahu, Hi. James Buchanan Barnes,16

6’2, 185lbs, bro. hair, blue eyes.

With Bucky’s picture on it. Steve felt took in a deep breath trying to contain his anxiety. Bucky would be fine.

George looked increasingly worried, his usually calm disposition had been shaken. Winnie cried into her phone, she took calm and measured breaths trying to compose herself. Nat, Clint, and Sam sat huddled around their phones, typing away sending out mass texts and posting all over social media.

Steve had given his statement to the cops, they had patrols all over the roads. They were trying to obtain security footage from neighboring shops.

Steve had called his mom, she was on her way from the hospital to help look. By the time she arrived, the police were wrapping up the crime scene. The car had been dusted for prints, none were found. No DNA evidence, there was nothing.

The detective on Bucky’s case took a seat next to Steve. He was a middle-aged white guy with thinning hair and a kind smile.

“Nice to meet you I’m Detective Phil Coulson, you’re Steve Bucky’s boyfriend, correct?” he questioned, sticking his hand out for Steve to shake.

“Yeah that’s me,” Steve said roughly.

“I know we already got a statement from you, but I wanted to know more about Bucky. Did he ever seem like the type to run away?”

Steve shook his head, “Never, he has a great relationship with his parents.”

Phil nodded in understanding, “Do you know if anyone who would want to hurt Bucky?”

Steve thought for a second, there was the whole entire Pierce family. But also, “Tony Stark,” Steve grumbled out.

“Can you elaborate?” Phil said taking out his notepad and pen, scribbling down Tony’s name.

“He goes to school with us, Bucky and Tony hate each other,” Steve said, feeling a little guilty for accusing Tony. But after the boat ride from hell, Steve really know what Tony was capable of.

“Why did they hate each other?” Coulson asked, still writing.

“Tony thought Bucky was a liar, Bucky wanted Tony to stay out of his business,” Steve said ambiguously.

“What did Tony think Bucky was lying about?” Coulson asked clearly not happy with Steve’s vagueness.

“You know what? I’m not sure,” Steve lied, he acted like he was deep in thought.

Coulson shut his notepad and nodded. “Thank you, Steve, I’ll make sure to look into it.”

“No problem,” Steve said as he watched as the detective walked off.

“Hey Stevie,” his mom said from behind him. Steve stood up and wrapped himself in her arms.

“I’m scared, mama,” he whispered. His stomach was in knots and he felt nauseous and his chest was tight.

Sarah stroked his hair, “I know baby, we’ll find him. I know we will.”

Steve sniffled, blinking away the tear in his eyes. “Okay,” he nodded.

She looked at him with worry present in her eyes, “I talked to Winnie and George, we’re setting up camp at their house. We’re going over all the information we have and discussing things we can’t talk about with the police,” she told him.

 

\---

 

When Steve and Sarah arrived at the Barnes’ household, there were a few unfamiliar faces. One was a woman with dark brown waist-length hair. The other was a tall man with golden blond hair shoulder-length hair and a scruffy beard. Standing next to them was Dr. Strange and King Atlas himself. This had to be serious.

Winnie ushered the pair in, “Hello Steve, it is nice to see you again,” King Atlas said with his booming voice.

“You too,” Steve said. “Hello Doctor,” Steve greeted. Dr. Strange smiled and nodded back at him.

“This is my mom, Sarah, she is a doctor too,” Steve smiled.

Sarah gave them a warm smile, “Nice to meet you,” she said.

“I’m Wanda, by the way,” the woman with dark hair said.

“Your Bucky’s tutor?” Steve questioned.

“That’s me.”

“And I’m Thor,” the blond man said.

“The God?” Steve said flabbergasted.

“The one and only,” Thor said with blinding smile.

“The Asgardians owe me a favor,” King Atlas cut in.

“Again, I would like to apologize for Loki,” Thor directed to the King.

King Atlas sighed, “all is forgiven,” he didn’t sound convincing.

The group settled in the living room, Winnie leaned against George, her eyes red from crying. George looked solemn and stressed, a far cry from the usually laid-back and happy man he was. Sarah Rogers comforted the pair.

The four teenagers sat on the floor, waiting to be told what to do. Atlas, Dr. Strange, Thor, and Wanda sat quietly whispering to each other.

King Atlas spoke up first, “Wanda has volunteered to use a tracking spell to find Bucky.”

Winnie nodded, her hair was disheveled and eyes red. “What do you need?” she asked.

“Take me to Bucky’s room,” Wanda said. Winnie stood up and Wanda followed. Steve got up to follow.

“It is better if Wanda is in there alone,” Dr. Strange spoke up.

Steve felt useless. Steve always felt useless.

 

\---

Bucky felt hazy, he didn’t know how long it’s been since the last time he’s been awake. They keep him drugged most of the time. When he wakes up all he knows is pain and fatigue.

Today was the worst pain he’s ever felt though, it was a sharp stinging all the way down his tail. It was sore, and he couldn’t even swim. He sat on the bottom of his tank, crying out for mercy.

He looked down and felt sick. There was a line of dark black sutures running up the length of his tail. They had dissected him. The wound was healing, he could feel it. It’d be gone in a matter of days. He was just so uncomfortable.

He wanted to go home. He was hurt and scared. He felt humiliated, he was one of the strongest creatures on earth and he felt helpless.

It was all Tony fucking Stark’s fault, he told his dad and now Bucky’s here. He’s replayed every interaction he’s had with Tony since they met. Not once did he behave in a way that made him deserve this. To be here, being experimented on by a government lab.

He wasn’t going to lose hope, he knew there were people looking for him. There had to be.

Bucky felt drowsy, he was at the edge of sleep when he was disrupted by a commotion in the lab.

Howard was trying to push somebody out of the lab. But the person ran forward and stepped towards the tank. His face was a mixture of confusion and disgust. Bucky looked up and he was face to face with Tony Stark.

Bucky curled in on himself trying to make himself look small. He didn’t want Tony to see him like this, this weak.

Tony stared at him with pity, it made Bucky angry. Howard was fuming, yelling at his son to get out.

Howard grabbed his son by the arm. As Tony was dragged away, Bucky saw him mouth ‘ _I didn’t know’._

 

\---

 

Bucky had been missing for 4 days. Steve was a basket case, he wasn’t sleeping, he wasn’t eating. He was over at the Barnes’ house most nights. He would sleep in Bucky’s room until Wanda started her tracking spells.

Wanda would spend 10 hours at a time in Bucky’s room, she’s managed to narrow down Bucky’s location to a ten-mile radius. She still needed to narrow it down more before they made any moves.  

They hadn’t heard anything from the police since the first night. Nat, Sam, and Clint visited Steve every day. They sat in the living room of Bucky’s house a movie playing in the background, attempting to keep their minds off Bucky.

 Just when they were getting to the good part of Frozen, Natasha’s phone rang. She read the caller ID with a puzzled look. She stepped out of the room.

Steve, Sam, and Clint looked at each other confused. Natasha’s hushed talking could be heard from where they were. It had caught the attention of Bucky’s parents who sat in the kitchen.

“Who is she talking to?” George asked.

“No idea,” Clint responded shrugging.

They heard Nat stop talking, she had hung up the phone. She walked calmly back into the joint living room/ kitchen area.

“I know where Bucky is,” she started. “He’s at Stark—”

She was cut off by Wanda running down the hall, “Bucky’s at Stark Industries lab!” she yelled.

“Yes, I was getting to that. I just got off the phone with Tony.”

Steve felt his blood pumping in his ears, Tony’s the one who probably orchestrated the whole thing. But why the change of heart? Why would he tell Natasha?

Natasha read the room, “First I want to say Tony did not know, until a few hours ago,” she began. “He didn’t know that Bucky was missing until Detective Coulson stopped by to talk to him about his relationship with Bucky. His dad had been acting strange spending a weird number of hours in his lab. So, Tony snuck in there and Bucky was there. He’s been experimented on and he’s not in the best shape right now. Tony is on his way and said he’ll help us break Bucky out as soon as possible.”

The mood in the room shifted, they were angry but hopeful. Winnie was wrapped in George’s arms sobbing, George had tears in his eyes as well. Knowing Bucky had been tortured and experimented was rough for everyone. They didn’t know if he was going to be same when he got back. If he was even going to make it back.

Steve silently cried, he picked up the phone to call his mom.

“Steve?” she picked up. “Any news?”

“We found him, he’s at Stark Industries lab. We have to go rescue him.”

“Ok, I’m coming over,” she said quickly, she sounded like she was picking up her car keys.

“Thanks, mom,” he whispered voice breaking with emotion.

“I love you and I’ll be over as soon as I can,” she said hanging up the phone.

Winnie was on the phone with Atlas, she was talking angrily.

“We need help father, we can’t do this with just us,” she said. “It’s a top-secret government lab, what am I supposed to do!” she exclaimed.

Her face turned solemn, “wait, what’s going on at the kingdom.” She sighed breath hitching, “we’ll work with what we’ve got,” she finally conceded.

“What’s going on?” Wanda asked wide-eyed and worried.

“The Pierce family and the Reef Merpeople have decided to leave the kingdom, they have waged war on Atlantis,” she said tiredly.

Wanda covered her mouth, “We knew this was coming, but not this soon.”

Winnie looked at her with a serious look, “We have bigger things to worry about right now, we need to find Bucky.”

There was a knock on the door, George answered. Tony Stark walked into the kitchen a few moments later. Everyone’s eyes fixed on him with a glare. Except for Winnie, she focused on him with a wandering eye, she was trying to figure something out.

He looked disheveled. “I truly never meant for this to happen,” he spoke.

“Then why did you tell your father?” Steve shot back.

“I didn’t!” Tony exclaimed. “The captain of the boat told him, he saw everything unfold on the security cameras.”

“I know you,” Winnie spoke confidently.

Tony looked at her puzzled, “excuse me?” he questioned.

“Your Maria’s son,” she said.

“Um… yeah?”

“I knew your mother, we were best friends during childhood. Sam taste in books and same fascination with human men. We even got pregnant the same year, my story ended much happier than hers.”

“My mother was murdered,” Tony said.

“Yes, I know. One of the saddest days of my life, you had just been born. Bucky was two months old at the time, she was bringing you home to her island, the land of the reef mermaids. The ruler of the island, Alexander Pierce hated humans. It made him sick that she had a baby with your father.”

Tony looked at her with tears in his eyes, “So, he murdered my mother.”

Winnie nodded, “He had your mother executed and he had you stripped of your tail.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot Twist! I have many plans for Tony's character!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets rescued!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated!! I haven't had a lot of motivation to write lately. I promise I'll finish this story though.

The room tension in the room was thick, Tony looked at Winnie with a deep expression.

 

“I didn’t know,” Tony started. “I was a merman?” He asked with disbelief.

 

Winnie nodded, “We can talk about it after we find Bucky, yes?”

 

Tony nodded and turned away. Steve, Nat, Sam, and Clint looked at each other with the same ‘ _what the fuck’_ expression.

 

Wanda cut the silent tension, “Tony what can you tell us about the lab they have Bucky in?”

 

Tony cleared his throat, still clearly shaken up. “Yes, it’s about 15 miles away on the other side of the island.”

 

Tony rolled out a blueprint of the facility, it had several access points. He circled the entrances in red pen.  “We have to do is create a distraction and get everyone out of the lab they’re keeping Bucky in.”

 

“I can use magic,” Wanda piped up. “To make a distraction.”

 

“Good idea,” Winnie said.

 

“Just come up with one that’ll drive everyone out in the same direction,” Tony added. “We don’t want anyone spotting us trying to get into the lab.”

 

Wanda nodded, “I can manage.”

 

“OK, Wanda makes a distraction. Tony, can you lead George and I to where they’re keeping Bucky?” Winnie spoke up trying to make a cohesive plan. Tony nodded.

 

“I’m coming with you,” Steve said.

 

“No, Steve, you’re not, I’m not putting your life in danger,” Winnie said sternly.

 

“We want to help Mrs. Barnes,” Nat said persistently.

 

“You’ll help Bucky by staying safe and being here when he gets home,” George iterates siding with his wife.

 

“We can keep watch, make sure nothing suspicious happens,” Steve offers. “We’ll stay in the car, nobody will see us.”

 

Winnie didn’t look pleased, she was about to say no before George said: “Steve you said your mom was coming over, right?”

 

Steve nodded.

 

“It might be smart to have Sarah there in case Bucky needs medical attention, she’s a doctor who already knows Bucky’s secret. There’s no reason the kids couldn’t stay with her,” George concluded trying to appease both Steve and his wife.

 

“Fine,” Winnie let up.

 

“We’re leaving as soon as Sarah gets here,” Winnie said, marching to her bedroom to get prepared, George tailing her.

 

Tony was still quiet, he leaned on the kitchen cabinet deep in thought.

 

“Tony are you okay?” Sam asked gently.

 

“Just peachy,” Tony responded sarcastically. Sam rolled his eyes annoyed. “I’m sorry Sam, I just have a lot on my mind right now. I didn’t mean to be a smart ass, I really can’t help it.”

 

“I get it, man. Just for the next couple hours, we need you to stay focused. You’re the key player in our plan to find Bucky,” Sam reminded him gravely.

 

“I know,” Tony spoke with a heavy voice.

 

Steve eyed the boy and spoke up, “I also wanted to thank you, Tony. You didn’t have to help Bucky, and I realize you’re risking a lot to be here right now.”

 

Tony looked at him with a grateful smile, “I’m sorry Steve, about what I did to you. What I put you and Bucky through. I just had to know more about my mom, but I fuck up everything I touch. It’s hard.”

 

“Listen, I forgive you. We all make mistakes, I don’t know what it’s like to be you, but I try to be sympathetic,” Steve said with a reassuring look.

 

“I haven’t earned your forgiveness,” Tony said with self-loathing.

 

“You don’t have to earn it, I’m giving it to you,” Steve said with a look of finality.

 

Tony nodded, his face pinched he was trying hard to become emotional. Steve couldn’t blame him, he just found out he was a merman, something his father hates, something his father could exploit. Wanda watched the situation with raised eyebrows, “Damn, you guys are some wise 16-year-olds.”

 

 

\---

 

When Sarah got there, they left. They took two cars. George, Winnie, Tony, and Wanda in one. Steve, Sarah, Nat, Sam, and Clint in the other. The car ride was quiet and everyone was focused. Steve rode shotgun, his mom drove. They followed the Barnes’ family car, Tony giving George directions to the lab.

 

It took 25 minutes to get to the big concrete prison-like structure that was Stark Industries. It was eerie, it was settled in the middle of the dense Hawaiian jungle. Tony led them down a dirt road, the cars hid behind trees and bushes, with a clear view of the complex. It was the perfect lookout point.

Steve had other plans though, he wasn’t about to let Tony Stark help his boyfriend more than him. His plan was to pretend to have to use the bathroom and leave the car. Then run off to catch up with Winnie, George, and Tony. They watched Wanda exit the car first, the next moment disappearing in a cloud of scarlet smoke.

 

Minutes later, they heard the blaring of sirens. The distraction was working. Wanda had tripped the alarm. Tony led Bucky’s parents through the jungle, trying to avoid the clearing where the complex laid. They worked fast and efficient. Steve had to keep up.

 

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Steve said reaching to open the passenger side door.

 

His mom glared, “Can you hold it? I really don’t want you leaving the car Steven.”

 

Steve shook his head, “it’s an emergency.”

 

She looked at him sternly, “be fast or so help me,” she grumbled.

 

Steve didn’t reply he just opened the door and walked through the bushes to hide. When he was sure nobody could see him, he started running. He ran towards the complex, he was trying to figure out which way Winnie and George went.

 

The sirens became louder the longer he moved through the jungle, he was going the right way. He spotted Winnie, George, and Tony they were about 100 yards in front of him. Tony was ushering them through a side door. Steve started sprinting.

 

The door was closing, Steve was sure it would lock behind them. So, he had to book it to catch the door before it closed. He ran as fast as he ever thought he could and managed the reach the door in time. He was officially in the lab. His mom was going to fucking kill him.

 

He slid down the wall inhaler in hand trying to catch his breath when Winnie noticed him.

 

“Steve!” she whisperer-yelled, George stood behind her with a disapproving look. Tony just looked amused. “What are you doing here?”

 

Steve took a few deep breaths, “helping,” he whispered back. He knew he was being a stubborn asshole, he was self-aware.

 

“Get out of here now!” Winnie shot back pointing to the door.

 

“It’s too late now, he’d be caught as soon as he stepped foot outside,” Tony shrugged.

 

Winnie was still unbelievably pissed at Steve, George rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “relax,” he said. “We’re almost there, Bucky needs us and Steve.”

 

Winnie nodded, “fine, let’s get moving then.”

 

—

 

 

Bucky was awakened from his sleep by an alarm, he watched as the scientists all scurried in different directions. They ran out the doors, yelling something about a ‘breach’. Bucky’s brain was too foggy to really put anything together. His tail was healing, it was still gruesome, the long black sutures were holding the two sides together.

 

The only thing that would fix it would be to shift, but he couldn’t. He was trapped in this tank for god knows how long, he knew deep down it’s only been a couple days or a week at most. He was hungry and in pain, he wanted to go home. He had hope, but it was slowly fading.

 

Bucky was drifting out of consciousness when he heard it, _Bucky hang in there,_ Wanda was talking to him.

 

She had to be close for him to hear it, he was being rescued. He was fully awake now, adrenaline pumping with anticipation. He waited hands pressed against the glass eyes peeled.

 

The door creaked open, four figures quickly snuck into the room. It was too dark to see, but then a woman stepped forward. Not just any women, his mother. He banged on the glass to get their attention. His mother ran toward him, face a depiction of anguish and fear. The three others followed her, Bucky only felt more relief seeing his dad and Steve, then confusion when he saw Tony. He didn’t care though, he was being saved.

 

His mother pressed her hands to glass, right where Bucky’s were on the other side. Her eyes traveled up and down his body before they finally settled on his tail. She covered her mouth with her hand, Bucky could see the tears running down her cheeks. Was it that ugly?

 

Bucky gauged his dad and Steve’s reaction. His dad’s eyes were wide, he couldn’t tear his gaze away from the beastly wound. Steve looked like he wasn’t going to be sick, he looked like he was on the brink of hyperventilation. He was disgusting.

 

His mom was yelling at Tony, something Bucky couldn’t hear through the tank. The other teen sat down at the computer station and started typing, Bucky’s dad leaned over his shoulder watching. Winnie hadn’t left the tank, she kept one hand on Bucky’s the other wiping away her tears. She composed herself.

 

There was a loud metallic pop, the locks on the top of the tank had been unlocked and the top of the tank was opened automatically. Bucky swam to the top, his tail aching with every motion. He grabbed the edge of the tank and pulled himself over the edge and onto the platform that led to tank. He was sore, but the euphoria he felt from his escape masked most of his pain. He laughed with relief, the laughs soon turned hysterical racking sobs that shook his whole body.

 

His mom ran up the stairs to him and cradled him in her arms, he buried his head into her chest. He cried, he felt sorry for himself. He didn’t deserve this. He felt like a child again, “mama,” he sobbed and she only held him closer.

 

He was waiting for the shift to take over. When it did, he felt like a new person. He cried out in relief. He laid naked on the platform, but at least he had human legs. His mom pulled out a pair of shorts and Bucky’s vans. He put on his shorts and shoes, his father had climbed up the stairs to help him.

 

Bucky stood up on shaky legs, only to fall into his father’s arms. Once he got his balance he had to rely on his dad taking most of his weight and the handrails to get him down the stairs. Once he was down and more stable, Steve ran up to him and pulled him in for a bone-crushing hug.

 

“I was so scared,” Steve whispered.

 

“Me too,” Bucky replied.

 

“I hate to break up this reunion, but we need to go,” Tony said from the exit. Bucky followed Tony out of the lab, getting his first real look at the complex. It was white and sterile, it was now what Bucky imagined hell looked like. Bucky leaned on his dad, he was still dizzy and was having a hard time walking.  

 

“I’m sorry,” he said to his dad, who practically carrying him to safety. He’s never felt so helpless.

 

“Don’t be sorry, we’re almost there kiddo. You’re going to be okay.” Bucky nodded, and he kept going.

 

The five of them swiftly exited the building and finally made it to the safety of the jungle. They were able to slow down, so Bucky would have an easier time keeping up. They made it to the clearing in no time, Sarah Rogers was out of the car before they even got close.

 

“Steven Grant! You’re in so much trouble!” she yelled.

 

Bucky gave him a puzzled look, “I was supposed to stay in the car with everyone else,” Steve said. Bucky laughed as he saw Sam, Nat, and Clint climbing out of the back seat of Sarah’s sedan.

 

“We’ll talk about it later, first I need to look over Bucky,” she said focusing her attention on him. “Any concerns?”

 

“They gave me something, drugs. They’ve made me really weak, dizzy, and groggy.”

 

Sarah nodded assessing him, “are you in any pain?” Bucky nodded his head. “Where?” she asked.

 

“Everywhere,” he told her.

 

They were interrupted by a rustling sound in the bushes, everybody was on alert.

 

“It’s probably just Wanda,” George tried to reason.

 

“NOBODY MOVE,” said a crazed-looking Howard Stark emerging from the bushes with a gun in hand. Everybody froze.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... I know it's a cliffhanger don't kill me. I'll give you guys a teaser for next chapter... post-serum Steve Rogers ;)))


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard Stark ruins everything. Tony Stark saves the day.

Howard Stark stood there, gun pointed at the group. Bucky was paralyzed with fear, the group stood incredibly still. Tony put his hands up, slowly walking towards his father.

“Dad put the gun down,” he said sternly. Howard just shook his head. “Dad, please,” Tony tried again, voice breaking.

“You’re disappointing me, son,” Howard spoke up, gun still pointed at the group. “I want the merman back.”

“He doesn’t want to go back, dad,” Tony said calmly, slowly approaching Howard. “I don’t blame him, what your doing is wrong and sadistic.”

“They killed your mother Anthony,” Howard said almost hysterically.  This was news to Bucky, he was confused.

“She was one of them, dad, I was one of them,” Tony cried, pleading for his dad to drop the gun. “You can’t hate them, at least if you love me, you can’t.” Bucky stood there wide-eyed, everything was starting to make sense.

“No, Tony you’re not one of them,” Howard shook his head madly.

Tony nodded fiercely with tears streaming down his face, “I am, Winnie told me everything.” Bucky looked at his mom, she was stoic. Bucky had never heard anything about Tony’s mom from his mother. It’s something she was ashamed of, she couldn’t save her best friend.

Bucky saw a quick movement out of the corner of his eye. Wanda was crouched down in the bushes assessing the situation with concern. Howard still had the gun pointed at the group, she had to be careful if she was going to stop him.

Wanda swiftly stepped forward, everyone could see her except for Howard. Howard had picked up on the tension in the group, he slowly turned around. He spotted Wanda, she tried her best to yank the gun out of his hand, but it discharged. She pried the gun out of his fingers and hit him over the head and he crumpled on the ground.

The world moved in slow motion, Bucky’s ears still ringing from the gunshot. Bucky screamed out when he heard Steve’s weak, “mom?” as collapsed onto the ground. His shirt soaked in his blood, he had taken a bullet to his torso.

Sarah rushed to him crouching down over him, “Steve?” she asked trying to wake him up. She was hysterical. She was sobbing.

Bucky was overcome with emotion, he turned to the bushes and started vomiting. His mom was next to him in an instant holding him close as he started to freak out. His breath coming out hitched as he cried. He watched the scene unfold in front of him.

Tony had shed his hoodie, Sarah had it pressed down on Steve’s abdomen. Bucky crawled to Steve who a few feet away and held his hand. They were cold and clammy.

Nat and Clint were huddled together she was in tears and he stood there silent and shocked. Sam was crying hard, wiping away tears and snot from his face.

“We need to get him to a hospital,” Tony said.

Sarah shook her head, “there’s no way he’s surviving the trip to the hospital. He has minutes.”

Wanda spoke up, she had guilt written all over her face. “I can take him to Strange, well all of us, it will take most of my strength, but I can create a portal that will take us there.”

Sarah nodded, a wild and desperate look in her eye as she wiped her brow and smeared Steve’s blood across her forehead.

Wanda waved her hand and the red mist began to appear, a portal was created. It was red and shimmery.

“Be quick!” Wanda yelled as she was shaking. Making portals are extremely difficult and exhausting.

Bucky helped Tony pick Steve up, George, Clint, and Sam helped as well, and they moved through the portal. Sarah, Nat, and Winnie followed and then Wanda who collapsed on the floor of Strange’s shop.

“Dr. Strange!” Bucky yelled as he laid Steve down on the floor. The man came running from the back, Shocked to see Steve laying on the ground bloody and barely alive.

He grabbed a few potions from the wall, he dumped them in Steve’s mouth. Nothing happened, Strange didn’t seem concerned though.

He sighed, “I gave Steve a potion that will block his pain and one that will slow his heart rate to stop the bleeding.” He grabbed a case from behind the counter oh his store, he pulled out surgical tools. “Sarah, we need to remove the bullet, will you help?” he asked holding out a scalpel. She nodded.

The surgery took only ten minutes, Strange feeding Steve a potion here and there while Sarah removed the bullet from her son’s body. It was dead silent in the room, Bucky couldn’t look away from his broken bloody boyfriend.

“None of my potions are going to be powerful enough to save Steve, we need to use the healing incantation.”

Wanda shook her head, “I’m too weak, I can’t do it.”

Strange looked at Bucky, “What about you, young Prince?”

Bucky shook his head, “I’ve never done on a person before, I’ve only ever practiced on seagrass.”

Winnie spoke up, “Wanda, Bucky, Strange grab hands,” she ordered. They did, Winnie joined them standing between Bucky and Strange. The others stepped back as the merpeople began singing. Merpeople incantations were mesmerizing, the others look upon them in wonder.

Their auras were intermingled, Bucky’s icy blue, Winnie’s Emerald Green, Wanda’s scarlet, and Dr. Strange’s navy blue. Nothing was happening, the four of them stopped singing.

“It’s not powerful enough,” Strange said.

Winnie squeezed her eyes shut in thought, “Tony grab my hand,” she finally said.

Tony was taken aback, “me? I can’t help you,” he said.

She laughed softly, “We won’t know until we try.”

He nodded and timidly grabbed, her hand, Bucky grabbed his other and looked at him confidently. ‘You got this’ he sent to Tony telepathically.

Tony looked grateful, ‘I’ll try my best,’ Tony sent back. Bucky’s face was clouded with surprise. ‘You heard that?’ Tony sent. Bucky smiled. Tony stood confidently as they began the incantation.

They sang lowly, nothing happened at first. The four original’s mist circled around each other, Bucky frowned. But as Tony began to pick up on the repetition of the song, a golden mist enveloped him, his eyes wide and smile taking up his face.

With Tony’s help, Steve’s wounds began to heal, and color returned to his face. They kept going, all surprised as Steve began growing muscles he’d never had before and seemingly growing a few inches.

Bucky pulled out of the circle and everyone stopped singing. Steve was still unconscious, but he looked healthy. Even more healthy than he did before he got shot. Sarah was by his side taking his pulse and cried in relief.

The group had healed all of Steve’s ailments. They just had to wait for him to wake up.

\---

 

Steve woke up to bright lights in his face. He felt amazing. He genuinely believed he had died, this had to be heaven. His last memory was of a bullet piercing through his stomach. There’s no way he felt this good, he was warm and wrapped up in blankets. He opened his eyes, he was greeted by the familiar sandy walls of Atlantis.

Steve was confused, he sat up slowly. It was morning, the sun was shining through Bucky’s underwater window. He was in Bucky’s room in Atlantis. Steve was confused as to how he got there, it didn’t matter, all that mattered was his beautiful sleeping boyfriend on the sofa by the window.

Steve made his way over to Bucky, but first, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. This was not his body, it was his face but not his body. He stood taller, by at least 3 inches. Where normally his ribcage poked through his skin, it was now padded by well defined pectoral and latissimus dorsi muscles. He had 8-pack abs, he took a deep breath with no resistance, his asthma was gone. He then realized he was seeing clearly without his glasses.

He gaped at himself in the mirror and began laughing with joy. The noise seemed to wake Bucky up, “Steve?” he mumbled still half asleep.

“Buck, look at this, what happened to me?”

Bucky sat up and grumbled, “we went a little overboard with a healing incantation.”

Steve stared at himself mouth wide open, “this is amazing.”

Bucky chuckled, “Yeah Stevie I know for once in your life you are hot shit.”

“Jerk.”

“Punk.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short chapter. I kinda have lost motivation to write this one, I have so many new ideas that I'm in love with. I'm going to give you guys an ending, but it's not the one I had planned. I'm ditching the Pierce storyline. The chapters will be shorter, it's either gonna be 18 or 19 chapter I'm not sure. So we're almost at the end. In the epilogue, I'm going to summarize all the stuff I had planned to write but didn't feel like.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

Bucky and Steve joined the others for breakfast, Winnie, George, Sarah, Tony, Nat, Clint, and Sam all sat around the table to a myriad of breakfast foods. Bucky came in grinning ear to ear.

“Look who finally woke up,” Bucky called while entering the dining room.

“Steve!” everyone shouted collectively, Sarah was on her feet and wrapped herself around her son.

“This is crazy,” she said eyeing Steve up and down admiring her son’s new physique.

Steve smiled while nodding, “I know I feel so different, I feel so much better.”

“Well, I’m glad, you really scared us there for a little while,” she said guiding Steve and Bucky to the table.

Nat, Clint, and Sam went crazy over Steve’s new body, they were so far out of there depth when it came to merpeople stuff, every little thing was exciting. They were going on a tour of Atlantis later that day.

Tony sat quietly, his face looked glum after the falling out he had with his dad, Bucky didn’t blame him. Winnie picked up on it, she had developed a major soft spot for the boy.

Other than that, everyone was cheerful at breakfast, happily munching on Atlantis’ best delicacies.

\---

 

Later that day, Bucky sat in his bedroom alone, Steve had joined the rest of their friends on the tour. Winnie had knocked on his door and told him to follow her, he needed her help. Tony stood behind her with a puzzled look on his face.

They ended up in Doctor Strange’s apothecary, the man was mixing potions, he looked like he hadn’t slept all night.

“I have a surprise for Tony,” she said with a big smile. “You can say no, but I asked DR. Strange to mix you a potion that would give you your tail back.”

Tony look shocked for a moment and then nodded, “Yeah, I would that, yes!” he exclaimed.

Dr. Strange poured the potion he was mixing into a cup, “Drink this,” he said. Tony drank the whole thing. “It is done, next time you get into the water you will have a tail.”

\---

 

Bucky took Tony to the beach, first thing after they left Dr. Strange’s shop.

“Ok, do you feel a strong craving to jump in the water?” Bucky asked.

Tony nodded, “I feel itchy and the only thing that will scratch it is getting in the water.”

“That’s normal,” Bucky smiled. “Take all your clothes off, the transformation will rip any clothes you have on.”

They both shed their clothing. Bucky stepped into the water, Tony followed.

“You won’t feel the shift take over until your at about mid-thigh,” Bucky said. The boys walked out, Tony glanced at Bucky nervously. He was feeling the shift take over.

Bucky watched as Tony shifted, his legs fusing together into a red and gold spotted fishtail, it was beautiful.

Bucky wasn’t far behind Tony, his icy blue and silver tail gleaming in the sunlight.

Tony laughed in joy, he’d never felt more at home.

 

\---

 

Steve cuddled up next Bucky that night in bed, his boyfriend who was now smaller than him had his head pressed against Steve’s chest and his arms wrapped around his chest.

Steve couldn’t sleep, there was a lot running through his mind. He’d never felt happier, but it was still shocking waking up in his new body. He didn’t even remember getting shot, the last thing he remembered was getting back to the car and getting yelled at by his mother.

Bucky stirred next to him, Steve looked down at his boyfriend. Bucky’s eyes were squeezed tight, face twisted in anguish.

“No, no, no,” Bucky said in his sleep. “Stop!” he yelled. “It hurts.”

Steve tried his best to shake his boyfriend awake, Bucky sat up in the bed eyes wide open in fear gasping for breath.

“Baby, it was just a nightmare, it’s okay,” Steve comforted Bucky, guiding the brunet’s head to his chest and running his fingers through his lover’s hair.

Bucky sniffled, newly formed tears were threatening to spill, “It wasn’t a dream, Steve. It actually happened, the things they did to me Steve, it was so painful.”

“I know baby,” Steve shushed holding his boyfriend as he cried. “You need to talk to someone about what happened, we were all so caught up on what happened to me that they forgot you had just gone through five days of trauma.”

“I’m okay, Steve.”

“Clearly you’re not,” Steve said, looking at Bucky with a questioning eye.

“Shut up, punk,” Bucky said lightly hitting Steve and snuggling deeper into his chest.

 

\---

Bucky got all the therapy he needed to cope with his trauma, Tony moved in with Barnes’ after his dad got arrested for kidnapping Bucky.

He even started going to tutoring with Wanda.

 

\---

The crew all graduated high school, some going their separate ways.

Sam joined the Air Force.

Clint and Natasha were taking a gap year to travel the world.

Bucky and Steve began school at the University of Hawaii, Steve studied art and Bucky was double majoring in Marine Biology and Political Science to much of the dismay of his guidance counselor.

Tony moved to Atlantis, where he planned to live his life and reconnect with his mom’s family.

 

\---

 

A few years later a civil war broke out in Atlantis, the Pierce’s had started an uprising.

Alexander Pierce Sr. and Alexander Pierce Jr. were killed.

King Atlas was also killed while Bucky was fighting alongside him.

Bucky became King of Atlantis at the age of 21.

 

\---

 

Bucky and Steve snuggled and watched TV, it had been a long day. There had been a meeting of leaders from the islands of Atlantis, they were all so old and really gave Bucky a headache.

They were flipping through the TV channels when Steve settled on the news. Bucky watched with interest. The screen flashed with Breaking News:

“Breaking News, King T’Challa of Wakanda gave a speech to the UN about opening up Wakanda to the rest of the world. The notoriously reclusive third world country has revealed some of its exciting technological advancements said to have been designed by Princess Shuri herself. Based on what we’ve heard Wakanda has many life-changing technologies and our advice is to embrace them with open arms,” the reporter spoke from the TV.

Bucky smiled, “Steve, I have an idea.”

 

\---

 

Bucky was dressed in a casual suit, gray tweed pants, and white button-down with the top two buttons undone. He figured his traditional garbs would be too risqué for the UN, so, with Vision’s help they came up with something laid back like Atlantis yet sophisticated for the UN. They were crashing the part after all. His crown was perched on his head, it was made of silver and blue diamonds.

Wanda opened the portal and Bucky stepped through right into the middle of a UN summit. His entrance had clearly caused a commotion, cameras flashed in his face, guns were pointed at him. The ambassadors whispered nervously to each other. It got tenser as more of Bucky’s royal advisors, including Steve, stepped through the portal.

Bucky stepped up to the podium and put on his best charismatic smile. “Hello everyone, I feel like I should start off by saying we are not here to hurt anyone we just want to introduce ourselves. My name is King James, I am the ruler of the lost city of Atlantis and all of its merpeople. We had to hide many millennia ago because people were hunting and killing us for our resources. We were inspired by the Wakandans because much like them we have a lot to offer to the world and we hope you all will embrace us,” Bucky said right before everything broke out in chaos.

 

\---

 

The world embraced Atlantis and its people, Dr. Strange’s medicine was a huge hit and in high demand.

Atlantis became one of the most coveted places to visit in the world, Bucky had set up a lottery system for humans who wanted to visit, everyone had the equal opportunity.

King James and Steve Roger’s royal wedding was broadcast across the world.

Bucky couldn’t wait for the next 4,000 years of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I had more motivation to write this story but it's become a chore for me to write. I have many more ideas I want to pursue, so check out my account if you're interested. 
> 
> But of course, I couldn't start a new story without giving you guys a happy ending!


End file.
